Sapphire Eyes
by Alexiel15
Summary: After seeing AWE, Alanna Livingston could only dream of being in the world of ships and swashbuckling pirates. Little does she know her dream is about to become a reality...
1. Prologue

Prologue 

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

Alanna Livingston could hardly stop grinning. Although the credits rolled and the house lights came on, she was still reeling in the moments before. The bittersweet scene with Will and Elizabeth left her in tears while Jack's final farewell sent her laughing. Before she knew it, she was in the lobby of the theater, her two friends, Gwen and Serena, chattering lively beside her.

"God that last scene nearly killed me!"

"I'm so diggin Orlando's new look!"

The babble of conversation continued until Gwen's words pulled Alanna out of her daydream.

"Hey Alanna, what did you think?"

"What?" Alanna asked absently, clearly not playing attention.

"Ok, either you're too lost in your own world," Serena remarked. "Or you hated the movie so much you're forbidden to talk about it."

"Neither," Alanna said defiantly as they walked into the moonlight. "I was just thinking…overanalyzing like I normally do."

Gwen and Serena shrugged, but let it go. Instead they went back to talking amongst themselves, leaving Alanna with her thoughts. Truth be told, she was reliving every moment, every action-packed, swash-buckling moment. Oh what she would give to live in that world, to spend everyday on the deck of a ship, with the sun on her skin, and the wind in her hair. Alas, the only breeze she felt was the dry patch of air flying through the car window. She'd lived in the desert her whole life, but since that trip to the coast, every fiber of her being longed for the sea.

Lost in these thoughts, the final jerk of the car startled her. She was home once more, the florescent lamps sparking to life with the fading daylight.

"Thanks for this, guys," she said, eager to be alone.

"You're welcome," Serena said coyly. "But next time you're paying for your own."

"Yeah, sure," Alanna muttered. "Hey, Gwen, I'll call you later."

"Sure you will," Gwen called from the back of the car. "You probably haven't turned your phone on yet."

Alanns simply shrugged. She waved goodbye to her friends and began to walk down the sidewalk. She wasn't going directly home, though. Instead she took a detour, trusting her feet to lead her to her favorite spot in the world, besides the shoreline.

As usual, the concrete river bubbled a greeting as she walked past. In the pitch-black night, the Sea of Serenity, the name she had given to the local pond, looked much deeper than it was. The bulbs of the lamps waved like miniature moons on the water, while the fountains towered over her head before descending into the depths once more. This was as close to the ocean as she was going to get, and she relished in it. Confidently she walked the steps onto the bridge overlooking the water, gripping the rail like she was captain of her own ship. Smiling, she closed her eyes. Against her will, she envisioned a tall, handsome sailor standing beside her, preparing for what was to come. The wind of the coming storm whipped her hair, and she could almost smell the dangers that lie ahead. None of that mattered, so long as he was by her side. She inhaled deeply, only to be disappointed. The desert air was as still as ever, with not even the slightest lick of wind. Sadly, she opened her eyes again. There was the pond, the same contained body of water as always. Still restless, she growled to herself and hopped off the bridge.

"If only," she muttered disgustedly, now moving toward the balcony. She climbed to the highest vantage point she could get to, and stood. Though her balance was severely challenged, her heart strived still to get some feeling out of this reckless endeavor. Defiantly, she spread her legs apart. She looked westward, her eyes blazing. If this were to just be a moment, a mere glimpse as to what true freedom was like it would be enough. But, lo and behold, it had to be broken.

"Hey, what are you doing?" someone called out.

To face the inquirer was a mistake. The sudden turn of her body made her lose her balance, and she fell backward into the watery depths………………….


	2. The Dutchman

The Dutchman 

The midday sun rose high over the open ocean, glaring down upon the men below. The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ worked tirelessly, making sure every rope was secure and every inch of the deck was tidy. Atop a flight of stairs, with a hand firmly placed on the wheel was its captain, William, or as he's commonly known, Will Turner. He had been a full-fledged pirate for eleven years, and now had a ship and a crew to call his own. He treasured every moment on the open water, and the freedom that came with it. However, not even the love of the sea could mend the hole that was once filled with love for a certain woman. He was convinced that Elizabeth Swann was the one for him, and that she shared the same feelings. Oh what a shock it was that she had pledged her heart to someone else. Now he roamed the seas, searching for something that would once again fill that void. Engrossed in thought, he barely noticed someone shouting below him.

"Captain!"

Shaking his head to clear it, he moved forward, his black boots clunking on the sturdy wood of the deck.

"What is it lads?" he asked curiously.

"There, sir, a few feet yonder. A piece of debris it looks like, but with nothing to come from…. no wreckage or nothing."

Now even more curious, Will reached for the telescope hanging from his belt and looked into it. What he thought to be a piece of clothing floating on top of the wood was actually a woman, and a young one at that. One thing was clear; she needed help. Without thinking, he stripped his belt and jumped in after her. After a long afternoon in the harsh sun, the cool water was a welcome change. He shot through the water like a dolphin, speeding toward the unconscious girl. While some of the crew anxiously looked on, some cast a few lines to ensure their captain's- and the girl's- safe return to the ship.

Within moments, Will was beside the girl, scooping her into his arms. She was impossibly light, wearing nothing but a white shift. Whether she was alive or not, he didn't know for sure. For the oddest reason, he felt frantic. He didn't know this girl at all, and yet he was so keen on saving her life. With one free hand, he grasped a rope and held on tightly. Due to an able-bodied crew, he and the girl were shot into the air, with Will landing firmly on his feet. Instantly the crew gathered around, pleased to finally have some excitement on this aimless voyage. Will knelt quickly, placing the girl below him. Once again without thought, he began pumping her chest, his eyes filled with determination and purpose. After every ten beats, he leaned forward and blew into her mouth, eager to find any source of response. Finally, after much work, he was rewarded for his efforts when she began coughing and sputtering mouthfuls of water out. The crew sent up a hearty cheer, praising their captain for another successful rescue. Now they circled even closer, eager to inspect their new guest, who had now begun to open her eyes.

The first thing Alanna heard when she came to was the sound of a thousand men cheering above her. She heaved great gasps of air, only to realize it tasted faintly of salt water. Afraid of what she might see, she slowly opened her eyes. The face she found herself staring into was like something out of a fantasy. The famous Will Turner, his face tanned by the sun, was looking worriedly down at her. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, he was real, down to the boots that rested on his feet. Smiling at him, for which he was clearly relieved, she took in every detail. She started with his hands, one of which was grasping her own. They felt warm to the touch, even though they had come straight from the water. As her gaze traveled up, her eyes lingered along his torso. He wore a simple white shirt, the sleeves now fluttering in the breeze. The neck opened, revealing his bare chest. It too was tanned, hardened by many year's exertions aboard the ship. Looking upward still, she inspected his elegant neck, leading up to his chiseled jaw line. As expected, he still had the famous goatee and sideburns that sent girls swooning. Inches above his high cheekbones were his dark brown eyes, glowing from the sunlight. His brown hair was pulled back, though a few strands were brought forward, drops of water dripping from them. Behind him, white sails billowed magnificently, looking transparent in the sun's glory. The drops from his hair splashed onto Alanna's face, bringing her out of her awed trance.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded.

"I think she may be a mute, sir," one of the crewmembers commented.

That was enough for her to regain her courage. "I _can _talk, you know," she said defensively, though she still coughed a bit. "Or do you expect someone to keep up a hearty conversation after they've just been brought back to life?" This last was said with a shy glance toward Will. Surprised, the man opened and closed his mouth several times, while his comrades chuckled next to him.

"I think that's quite enough, lads. The excitement is over. Back to work!"

Grudgingly they turned back to their tasks, although a few stole a glance or two in Alanna's direction. When he was confident they were once again busy, he turned to Alanna, smiling apologetically.

"Forgive them their rudeness," he said. "Nothing has happened in these parts lately and they're eager for some excitement."

"I see," Alanna murmured, still dazed.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, propping her up to a sitting position. "You're looking, um…pale."

This was a lie, considering she was just now regaining most of her color. She grinned, yet her eyes still darted around her.

"Forgive my, uh, bluntness sir," she apologized. "But where am I…exactly?"

Will smiled despite himself. He could already tell she was meant to be aboard his ship. The reason he wasn't quite sure. A coy idea struck him, and he grinned.

"I'll tell you where you are," he said, lifting her effortlessly. "If you tell me where you came from."

The sudden huskiness in his voice was both flattering and dangerous. Only then did she realize she _was_ in the arms of a pirate, not to mention helpless. Perhaps he wasn't the man she thought he was.

"Sir I can assure you," she mumbled, trying to keep the panic from her voice. "I am no one of consequence. I'm unsure of how I got here, but I'm sure I can rectify that."

"Really now?" he said playfully, still keeping up his charade. "Well, since I don't see that happening anytime soon, I suppose I'll answer your question."

With that, he set her down, though still supporting most of her weight. They were now towards the stern, with the wheel in plain view.

"You, or I should say _we _are sailing just off the coast of Port Royal, an island of the Caribbean Ocean. This fine vessel you find yourself on is the _Flying Dutchman._"

Despite her fear, Alanna gaped, now fully taking in her surroundings. She was on a ship; she had confirmed that due to the constant rocking under her feet. But she hardly dreamed of sailing on the fabled _Dutchman_. She was truly a magnificent thing to behold, with a wide deck and five gigantic sails. Before her, the wheel shown in its own brilliance, the handles well oiled from many hands gripping it. She turned to Will once more, a curious look on her face.

"And just who might you be, then?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Will grinned again. She was matching his parry blow by blow. With a slightly warmer tone than before, he replied," William Turner, miss, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. And you are?"

Alanna smiled more easily, but struggled to meet his eyes since he still had his hand firmly around her waist.

"Alanna Livingston, sir. At your service."

With another dazzling smile, he released her gently before bowing graciously in front of her.

"Well Ms. Livingston, on behalf of me and my crew, welcome to the Caribbean."


	3. Showing the Ropes

Showing the Ropes 

By the time the sun began to make its westward descent, Alanna was well informed of every part of the ship and their roles. From bow to stern, and everything above and below, you could say she was well on her way to becoming part of the crew. Throughout it all, Will was thoroughly enjoying himself. Not only was this woman beautiful, she was well educated and learned quickly. Still, the lustful glances from his crew could not be ignored.

"Beg pardon, miss," he said, guiding her toward his cabin. "But I fear my men are looking at you a little too closely."

Still craning her neck to better gaze at the cluster of men and rope above her, she barely noticed Will's remark.

"Hm?" she asked.

Will smiled as he opened one of the chestnut doors. "You're a bit conspicuous," he admitted. "I think it's best we find you something a bit more…appropriate."

One glance down the gown she was wearing told her Will was telling the truth. She shrugged and followed him into the shade of the cabin. The room was spacious, bordered by long, angular windows, supplying a rather blurry view. A long table of polished wood sat closest to it, displaying a bowl of fruit. A faded silver chandelier hung above it. Though it was late afternoon, there were a few candles stacked about the cabin, keeping the room at a decent temperature. Convinced this was it, Alanna was surprised when Will disappeared around a corner.

"Come on…there's more," he called.

Smiling despite herself, she rounded the corner of the short hallway. Behind the thin wall were the captain's sleeping quarters. The bed was nothing fancy, but it didn't need to be. Being brought up at sea, Will was a man who was easily satisfied. The wall across from her was not much of a wall at all, for beyond a pair of doors was a narrow balcony overlooking the sea. To her right, Alanna noticed a wooden desk, a series of charts and maps stacked upon it. To the left side of the bed was a simple oak chest, from which Will was now throwing assorted clothes to and fro. Eventually he threw a pile into Alanna's arms.

"Put those on," he said, his back still turned. "They may be a tad loose but they'll do. I'll be outside when you're ready."

Before disappearing, he poked his head around the corner and grinned. "Don't be afraid, love. I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

With another gracious bow, he turned on his heel and was gone. It wasn't until she heard the door close, however, that she began undressing.

After twenty minutes, William could still be found pacing in front of the cabin doors. He never had the experience of waiting for a woman. Even Elizabeth didn't take this long. A stab of pain struck his heart at the thought, and he shook it away. Instead, he pictured his new female guest attempting to fasten his too-big belt around her slender waist. His grin broadened when he heard the door finally open. If he had any image as to what she would look like, it vanished when Alanna stepped into the sunlight. She now wore his white shirt, which she managed to fit into nicely. Over it was a pale blue vest, embroidered in a rather fine fashion. Below a fat leather belt, black leggings hugged her legs, while a pair of dark brown boots adorned her feet. Now having the opportunity, Will took the time to fully take in her features. Her skin was a delicate shade of ivory; he smiled wryly. _That should change within a week _he thought. Her golden-blonde hair was now dry, falling beyond her shoulders. Atop her slim neck sat an elegant jaw line, full, pink lips, high cheekbones, and above all else, those eyes. They were a deep sapphire blue, and Will felt as though he was staring right into the ocean itself.

"Will this do, captain?" she asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Hm?" he asked distractedly. "Oh yes…yes this'll do. This'll do fine."

Still, his staring continued until Alanna began to blush. "Sir, I believe you're setting a bad example."

"How so?" he asked, taking an unconscious step forward.

Alanna matched his step. "You're staring," she informed him. "It's not proper."

Will grinned, but took the hint and stepped back. He inhaled and turned to his crew, who were still busy preparing the ship for night.

"Now that you're properly outfitted," he said, looking over his shoulder. "I think it's time you properly met the crew."

For the next few hours, Alanna was supplied with so many names and faces she could barely keep up. The ones she remembered were mostly the ones she had recognized from her "welcoming" party. One was a blonde youth named Christopher Penin, the one who accused her of being a mute. He had been in Will's service for four years, taking the position of maintaining the sails. He was also known as the ship's cook, and a brilliant one at that. Alanna found out quickly that a lot of the men aboard the _Dutchman _had many secret talents. An Irish sailor by the name of Arthur Cummings was a fabulous fiddler. As the moon rose, he treated the crew to a series of songs, one of which he dedicated to their newest member. Christopher spared no expense in the galley, using every fine dish in his possession to create a lavish feast for them all. The makeshift initiation party carried well into the night, which Alanna was not used to. Eventually she asked Will if she could retire. Reluctant to leave the party, he set his cup down and led her back to the cabin doors.

"Forgive me," she said, suppressing a yawn. "My sense of time is a bit skewered."

"There's no need to apologize," he said, lighting a lamp. "You've had a long day. Anyone in your position would feel the same."

She stood silent a moment, though her head cocked when he began moving his bedcovers aside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I can't very well let you sleep with the crew, now can I?"

"I'll sleep anywhere," she protested. "I have no preferences."

"Aye, but I do," he countered, walking toward her. "As captain, I strongly suggest you take my advice."

Too weary to argue further, she made her way toward the bed and sat upon it.

"Wait what about you?"

He turned again and smirked, though touched by her genuine concern.

"I've spent plenty of years at sea, love," he murmured. "Don't worry about me. Now get some rest. I shall see you in the morning." _Hopefully _he added silently. He prayed with all his might that he wouldn't wake up to find this day to be naught but a dream.

"Goodnight, Ms. Livingston," he whispered, and left.

As Alanna settled into the covers, she sent up the same prayer, unbeknownst to her rescuer.

"Goodnight…Will."

As the _Dutchman _sailed on, with the sound of Arthur's fiddle floating on the night wind, little did they know they were being followed by another mystic vessel, one of a far darker reputation…


	4. Erebus

Erebus 

The cabin of the _Black Raven _was poorly lit, with only a silver haze coming from the windows. The candles that were present gave off a bluish tint, due to a specially formed wick. Overall, the room was severely unwelcoming, which was just the way its captain liked it. Erebus lounged by his desk, his elegantly shod boots hanging over the edge. He twirled a glass of red wine in his hand, his lips pursed in tight concentration. He was staring at a map on the table in front of him, calculating the best course of action. His bitter rivalry with William Turner had settled at a simmer for the past couple years, but now it was time to turn up the heat. They had been allies once, sailing under the same flag, until about a year ago. Will had cleverly deceived him, betraying his whereabouts to the royal navy, consequently landing him in jail. Now it was Erebus's turn to even the score. But how was he to execute it without it backfiring? His concentration was broken, however, when someone rapped urgently at the door. Erebus rolled his eyes and set his glass down. It was near midnight and his crew should have retired by now.

"Enter," he said dully.

The door creaked open, revealing a dark haired youth with a slender build. His dark brown eyes were nearly black in the darkness of the cabin.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, sir," he said meekly, keeping his eyes lowered. "But I have a bit of information that may be useful."

"It better be, Corwin," Erebus snapped, finally standing. He was a full head taller than the boy, and Corwin shrank back. His superior was impossibly pale, which made his cobalt eyes stand out. His hair was slick and black, shadowing his eyes. Impatient, his too-perfect lips curled in a snarl.

"Well, speak up boy!" he commanded, his voice dangerous.

On trembling knees, Corwin addressed his master. "I have news of Will Turner, captain. Apparently he's added a new member to his crew…. a woman."

Corwin, afraid of what was to come, bowed his head again. It was bad enough to disturb his master at such a late hour, but to come with such a useless piece of information was quite another matter. Still, from what he gathered from the spies on the _Dutchman_, this information may be crucial. Surprisingly, his master began to smile.

"That's very interesting. Tell me, is there any sign our dear William has any affections toward this girl?"

Eager to please him, Corwin answered quickly. "I believe so, sir. She seems foreign, but the crew has taken to her rather well. Will has never left her side since he rescued her."

"Rescued, you say?" Erebus asked thoughtfully, making his way toward his desk. "Was there an accident?"

"Not that I know of, sir," Corwin continued. "There was no wreckage to speak of. They're saying on the _Dutchman _that she may be…from another world."

"I see," Erebus said, leaning over the desk. He skimmed the map before him, though not really looking at it. "Well we will see how this develops, then. I shall request an accurate report every twelve hours. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Corwin whispered with a bow, and left, eager to be out of the captain's presence.

Erebus sat heavily in his chair, grabbing the wineglass once more. He began twirling it again absently, gathering his thoughts. This information was certainly useable, if the source was accurate. If so, he could easily use this girl to his advantage.

"So, William," he said into the darkness. "It seems you've moved on from dear Elizabeth. What a surprise. In that case, we shall have to meet again, you and I. And this time…I won't lose."

In a flash, he crushed the glass, sending a river of red wine down his white hand.

As the first signs of light came up over the water, the crew of the _Dutchman _was already up, beginning their morning rituals. It was to be another day on the open sea, and the men were keen to get started. Though the sunrise was truly magnificent, it went unnoticed by a young woman in the captain's cabin. Alanna woke slowly, afraid she would be back in her own bedroom, confirming that yesterday had just been a delusion of wishful thinking. So she was significantly pleased to find that she was indeed still aboard the _Flying Dutchman. _As she turned her head, she smiled broadly. Lying on the window seat was Will, still fast asleep. One arm was draped lazily over the side, while his other was settled across his broad chest. His face, perfect as always, was the image of peace, and Alanna was touched to see it. Carefully, she slid out of bed, and tiptoed until she was just above him. Kneeling beside him, she gazed at her hero, unable to breathe. If only he knew how he was intoxicating her! His face almost glowed in the strengthening sun, throwing the appropriate contortions into shadow. Gently, so as not to wake him, she brushed a tendril from his face and fingered it lovingly. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this could happen. Piracy had long been extinct where she came from, along with its swash-buckling adventure. Yet here she was, on a ship that she thought was nothing but a "fish" tale, looking upon a face she thought she'd only see on the silver screen.

At length, the young man stirred and opened his chocolate eyes, only to be staring into a pair of sapphire ones. He smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," he murmured with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly flustered. "I saw you lying there and I just…I-I mean I just wanted to…" She trailed off, looking down and blushing.

Slightly puzzled, he offered a smile. "It's quite alright," he assured her, sitting up. "Quite honestly I was pleased to wake up to such a beautiful sight."

Alanna's head shot up, her blue orbs wide. Will laughed softly, clearly amused. "I see you're not used to such direct remarks. I will remember that in the future."

He winked a brown eye at her, though her expression remained blank. Stretching his arms high, he swung his legs around and looked down, once again curious.

"Am I really that fascinating?" he mused, offering her his hand. Still flushed, she took it.

"No," she replied, meeting his eyes. Though he was a half-head taller than she was, she was determined to close the gap. "You're not as spectacular as you think, Mr. Turner, so don't assume that's what I think of you!"

Will chuckled heartily. She was a lot feistier than he first thought. Still, he knew this defiance had a softer side, and he was determined to bring it out.

"I yield, lady." He said with mock defeat. "I'm no match for your quick-witted tongue."

"Thank you," she said sharply, though the glitter in her eye told him they were not finished.

"So," he began, making his way past the human blockade." Are you just going to stand there and argue with me, or are you going to join me on deck?"

When he offered that dazzling smile again, she couldn't resist. "Lead the way, Captain Turner," she said, laughing shortly. "I'm up for anything you're willing to teach me."


	5. Freedom

Freedom 

The day past in a blur, and before Alanna knew, the sunlight was slowly turning from white to golden. The long day had taken its toll on her, but she was content. The men had fully accepted her since she had proven worthy of their tasks. She hauled the rope like the rest of them, her fragile muscles gaining strength with each stroke. All the while, she kept her eyes forward, purposely avoiding the gaze of the man behind her. When he thought she wasn't looking, however, she stole a few glances.

Will was truly born for this life, and his body proved that. As he tugged on the rope, she could see his broad shoulders flexing under his thin shirt, well used to the day's rigorous activities. Soon beads of sweat could be seen sliding from his brow, glinting in the remaining daylight. He worked on the same field as his crew, and they respected him for it. Though she firmly denied there was something between them, she could _not _shake the feeling she got when they locked eyes. Unbeknownst to her, however, Will was feeling the exact same way.

He known this girl but a mere two days, yet he already found himself falling for her. His heart swelled with pride as he watched her build friendships with his men, and them adopting her in return. While his mind shouted at him to stay away for fear of getting hurt again, his heart longed to just be around her; to hear her voice, her laughter on the evening air, to drown in the magnificence of her eyes. It was almost too much for him to bear. He leaned on the railing, watching her, utterly transfixed. She had his back to him, looking at the spectacular view beyond. The ocean was as smooth as glass, reflecting the blinding sun as it made its way westward. Consequently, they were being led by the wind, which now filled the sails to capacity and stirred her golden-blonde locks. She turned toward him then, her genuine smile nearly sending Will to his knees.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her smile fading slightly.

Her voice brought him out of his trance, and he shook his head. "Nothing that a moment of good company can't fix," he said, grinning. "I see you've learned your way around."

"Yes," she replied. "I love it here. Every day there's a new challenge."

This statement made his smile broaden. "There's still one more thing I haven't shown you." As he said this, his gaze traveled upward. Following his eyes, Alanna looked up, only to be surprised. He intended to lead her to the highest point on the ship-the crow's nest. She gulped audibly.

"Sir," she whispered. "As much of a thrill-seeker I am, I'm a little edgy when it comes to heights."

He walked toward her, an eyebrow raised in bewilderment. "If you're going to be a pirate, miss, it's something you're going to have to overcome."

Her face twisted in apprehension, Alanna followed him warily to the edge of the railing. Swiftly, he hoisted himself onto the rail, gripping the rope with one hand. He held out the other to her, and she looked at him in shock. She was actually about to do this. An exaggerated sigh escaped him. "I'll not let anything happen to you," he promised. "You have my word."

Seeing as she had no choice, she took a breath and took his outstretched hand. When she stood on the rail, she held back a gasp. This was already higher than she liked, but chose to trust the man before her. Will showed her which direction they were going; assuring her once again that she would be safe. Unwilling to make conversation, Alanna simply nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on the rope in front of her. Higher and higher they climbed, until the beginnings of the crow's-nest came into view. It was nothing but a wood basket attached to the mast, barely big enough to hold two people. Will emerged first, using his strong arms to pull himself up. He turned quickly around, stretching his hand out once more. Alanna made no hesitation to grab it, using his strength as well as her own to reach the top. With one more burst of adrenaline, she finally stood. Her seemingly treacherous climb was worth it. Below her, the crew continued working, looking like ants from her viewpoint. On either side was the ocean, glittering in its own radiance. Everywhere else she was surrounded by the enormous sails, flapping in the salty breeze. Will gazed at her, his eyes dancing. "See?" he confirmed, near laughter. "It's not as hard as you thought."

"Well how was I to know," she retorted. "I've been scared of heights my whole life. I get props for even attempting it."

"Alright, alright," he said, throwing his arms up. "You win. But now that it's over, what do you think?"

At this she smiled, once again taking in the awesome view. "It's beautiful," she admitted with a hint of awe. " So this is what you pirates live for."

Will saw what she meant and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Yes," he said reverently. "I live, move, and breathe it. It's always been a part of me, and it always will be."

Moved by his fervor, Alanna stepped closer. This was the man she dreamed of seeing, in his element, with the air stirring his hair and the spray of the sea on his face.

"Will," she whispered.

Will opened his eyes and regarded her. "Ah, so you do remember my name. What is it, love?"

The question she wanted to ask burned on her tongue, but she fought it back. _Later _her mind chided. _Wait for the opportune moment._ Instead, she switched gears.

"I think it's only fair that you start calling me Alanna," she said softly. "Since I've already made the first move."

Ever so slightly, Will's face changed, but his voice remained steady. "Fair enough…Alanna," he replied, putting emphases on the name. Alanna laughed and moved until she was inches from his face.

"That's better," she breathed.

Her beautiful face filled his vision, robbing him of breath. She was ensnaring him, reeling him in like a siren. He cupped her chin without thinking.

"Alanna," he said with the utmost tenderness.

"Shh,"

It happened quicker than thought, wrapping them in their own little world. He pressed his lips gently over hers, letting his heart speak for him. For too long he had lived without this feeling. He loved the sea, yes, but oh how he longed to touch the warm skin of a woman's flesh. He kept his passion at bay, however, for fear of frightening her. She was his and his alone, if only for that moment. He wrapped a bronze arm around her waist, while Alanna ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair. Her mind and heart were many places at once, but somehow they were able to stay intact. She decided to not over think it, but let her body take over. After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly broke the kiss, their lips lingering on one another's. Blushing madly, Alanna dared to look up at him. He was flushed himself, but his eyes held no sign of embarrassment. He gently drew her to him, letting her head rest on his chest. As she waited for her breathing to calm, she concentrated on the soft but steady rhythm from behind his ribcage. For that she severely relieved, for she knew the man she held was whole and complete, unlike the legend he was paired up with. As the last rays of daylight faded from the sky, Will began to laugh, which sounded like a soft rumbling beside Alanna's ear.

"What an adventure," he whispered, looking down at the angel in his arms. "One I shall never forget."

"Nor I," Alanna whispered back, looking into his eyes. They were darker now, reflecting the moon, which was now rising from the east.

After a moment, Will released her and smiled, his teeth glowing in the shadows. "I think it's time we head back down," he said suddenly. "Or would you rather we climb in the dark?"

Alanna didn't need to be told twice. With the stars and moon as their guide, they climbed back down the mast, their hearts bursting with anticipation for the days to come.


	6. Allies and Enemies

Allies and Enemies 

Over the next few days, Alanna and Will's affections blossomed and grew, and everyone seemed to know it. It wasn't long before the crew began to notice a significant change in their captain. He was smiling a lot more now, for which they were greatly relieved. Since he lost Elizabeth, he wasn't quite the same, spending nearly all his time in his cabin or high in the crow's nest, unwilling to socialize. Now he was back in the sun, with a lightness of spirit that they hadn't seen in some time. For that they owed to Alanna, who was quickly becoming a subject of conversation.

"He lost for her," they said to one another. "And she doesn't even take notice."

Truly, Alanna was oblivious to something, but not the feelings Will had for her. Of that she was significantly aware. She barely noticed the crew's talk, but kept her full attention on her countless experiences aboard the _Dutchman_, and the mysterious feelings she felt toward its captain.

Eventually the days blended into weeks, falling into a routine. Alanna would awaken a little after dawn, only to find Will in the same position as the previous days; asleep on the window seat. She would then move to the edge of the bed, watching him until his beautiful eyes opened to gaze once again into hers. Then the day would officially begin, with the tasks coinciding with a life aboard a ship. Will and Alanna would be under the crew's watchful eye until sunset, when they would make their climb to the crow's nest. It was there that they got to know each other on a deeper level, talking about things such as dreams and values. Upon nightfall, they would rejoin the crew. Having gotten used to the late parties, Alanna would stay up with them, occasionally joining in with the singing and dancing. A little after midnight, however, she would retire, with Will close behind. As they doused the lights, they bid each other goodnight before taking their positions on either side of the room.

There were times, however, when the routine would be broken. Though happy with Alanna, the ghosts of Will's past still haunted him, especially at night. He would lie awake hours after he and Alanna had said goodnight. Her slow, even breathes were soothing, but not enough to quiet his restless thoughts. When sleep did come, it was filled with horrible half-dreams, distorting memories into living nightmares. As such, he would wake at dawn, pacing the main room of his cabin in agitation. Alanna noticed his absence, but shrugged it off, taking it for a captain's dedication to his work. Although fighting with his past, Will was determined to keep a brave face for Alanna and his crew. He instead focused on the love that was undeniably growing within him, leaving his demons where they belonged-in the shadows.

It was on one such day that he walked in upon an interesting sight. It was around noon, and Alanna still hadn't emerged. Curious and slightly concerned, he rounded the corner, only to shake his head. Alanna was sitting on the bed, with a silver brush in her hand. Humming an aimless tune, she combed her hair out, her face illuminated in the light coming from the window. He chuckled softly.

"You know it's just going to get tangled again," he laughed.

She stopped abruptly and turned, startled. His smile widened.

"I know," she said, sighing. " I guess some things never change."

She continued brushing as if to prove her point. He chuckled again." Here," he whispered, now beside the bed. "Let me."

Pretending to be steamed, she handed him the brush, though she couldn't keep up the charade up for very long. A smile drifted across her lips as she felt his hands take the hair within them, claiming it for his own. Though he had never done this before, his strokes were gentle, yet firm enough to get the remaining tangles out. Finally pleased with his work, he set the brush down, bending forward to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful no matter what," he admitted.

Smiling, she hopped up, placing her hands around his torso. "Even in your clothes?" she asked playfully, cocking her head.

"Especially in mine," he chuckled. "In fact, you may look better than I do."

"That's a mighty thing to say, William," she said teasingly, beckoning him to follow her out of the cabin. "But I'm afraid you're biased."

Will laughed outright as he entered into the midday sun, only to be surprised by a group hovering around the bow. Alanna turned back to him, mirroring the same curious expression. He stopped a younger boy on his way to join in the excitement.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dolphins, sir! About four of them I'm told. They've been following us all morning!" With that, the boy hurried toward the cluster. Will smiled at Alanna, who was positively beaming.

"This is something you've got to see," he said, and took her arm, almost running to catch a glimpse of the bubbly creatures. The swells of the ocean were high today, sprouting white foam as they broke. The dolphins sped ahead of the ship, their dorsal fins slicing through the water. To get a better view, some of the onlookers attached themselves onto the edge of the bow. Alanna and Will soon joined them, Alanna barely containing her exhilaration. _What a great time to not have your digital camera_ she thought disgustedly. As it was, she embraced the moment fully, taking in every insignificant detail. The conversation bubbled for a decent amount of time, but as the crew began to lose interest, they turned back to their work, leaving Alanna and Will alone to have a moment. Living in the desert, seeing this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing; having Will by her side made it that much more memorable. He pointed and made comments about what he knew about them as they darted above and below the water. When they jumped, Alanna nearly squealed.

Will smiled at her enthusiasm. "I see you've never seen this before," he assumed.

"Never in my life!" she gasped, near tears. "Some of my friends would kill to see this! I'll treasure this for the rest of my days!"

Will chuckled. "That's what a lot of young sailors say. Especially the ones who have grown up on land their whole lives."

Alanna digested his remark and continued to watch the dolphins in awed silence, wishing that this adventure would never end.

After the excitement died down, they settled down for a simple lunch of bread and fish, previously cooked of course. They sat on the stairs adjacent to the cabin, talking aimlessly about the previous events. Alanna watched the crew absently until a thought struck her.

"Tell me," she said, looking at him curiously. "Are you the only one who sails these ships or are there others?"

Will put down his fish and regarded her with a smile. "As much as I'd like to say the ocean is ours alone," he said. " Yes, there are others. Some are liberal and stay out of your way, while others use you as uh…. leverage if you will. Jack Sparrow is an example of both."

The mention of the swaggering, smooth-tongued pirate made Alanna nearly choke on her food.

"Who?" she coughed.

"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously, patting her on the back. He had seen people react this way when one mentioned the notorious scallywag, but Alanna had never heard of him, or so he thought. Alanna gave the best 'I don't know what you're talking about' look, and he seemed to buy it.

"Jack Sparrow," he began again. "I've known him ever since I got into piracy. He is-or was, I don't know which- the captain of the _Black Pearl._ There was a mutiny between him and his first mate, Barbossa, which ended with Jack on a desert island with a pistol containing one shot.

"I was told once of how he escaped, but there are so many stories I don't know which one to believe. The one I remember being told involved sea turtles. Outrageous, I know. Anyway, the only reason why that man isn't either in jail or dead is because I needed him to save-"

He stopped and cleared his throat roughly. For Alanna, the fact was already confirmed. He had been in love before, and not just with anyone. Elizabeth Swann did indeed exist, and what's more, a part of Will still belonged to her. She schooled her face carefully, keeping that information to herself. Will was too wrapped up in his own words to notice. Once again, Jack had been the trigger that unleashed all those bad memories. What's more, he came so close to saying her name in front of Alanna, the woman who had so recently stolen his heart. A piece of him still belonged to Elizabeth, and he regretted it. Alanna saw the look on his face and tried to rectify the situation.

"So if Sparrow is considered neutral," she started. "Are there any who are purely out to destroy you?"

Apparently, the sound of Alanna's voice was the thing that brought Will out of his ill humor.

"Yes, there are," he said after a sigh. "There is one in particular that would love nothing more than to see me dead."

Expecting to hear names like Cutler. Becket or Davy Jones, Alanna was surprised to hear what came next.

"His name is Erebus," Will continued, a slight grimace coming over his face. "He and I have been bitter rivals since I claimed the _Dutchman. _We both became pirates around the same time. After Jack disappeared, he took me under his wing. For the next couple years, we sailed the seas together, him with the _Black Raven _and I with the _Dutchman_. I guess you could say we were friends, until a year ago."

Alanna sat quietly, urging him to continue. This character was unfamiliar to her, and could therefore be a serious threat. She knew nothing about him, so it was useless to predict his intentions. She moved closer, not wanting to miss anything.

"What happened?" she coaxed.

Will drew another long breath. "Things were going well," he said darkly. "Until he started making decisions on his own. He decided he was going to go after a woman who had done him wrong in the past. His intention was to kill her."

Alanna gasped, but Will went on. "Naturally, that's when I drew the line. I told him I was going to re-supply in Tortuga and then rendezvous with him in the next few days. He bought it. But as soon as his ship was out of sight, I sailed as fast as I could to Port Royal. I immediately went to the authorities and told them of Erebus's plans. Let's just say they wasted no time. They got to the island in time and arrested him on the spot. I haven't heard of him since."

As he finished, Alanna noticed she had been trembling. She hugged her knees together to still them. She tried her best to keep her voice steady. "So where…where is he now?"

Will smiled bitterly. "Last I heard he was still in jail," he replied. "But he's probably made it to the gallows by now."

A moment of silence followed, allowing Alanna to gather her thoughts. For some reason, having Will tell her Erebus was safely in jail gave her more fear than comfort. Unaware of her private apprehension, Will stood and offered his hand. He grinned as she stood with him, grimacing as her stiff legs stretched.

"I think you still have a bit to learn, love," he observed. "Come with me and I'll give you a hand at the wheel."

As she followed Will up the small stair, she looked over her shoulder, half-expecting to find a series of black sails on the horizon.


	7. Origins

Origins 

As the weeks dragged on, a few things were beginning to become apparent. For one, Will and Alanna were definitely becoming an item aboard the ship, and they no longer bothered to hide it. For another, the days in the Caribbean were getting warmer and warmer as spring melted into summer. Fresh water was running low and the men were noticing it. Though they followed orders without complaint, they couldn't deny it was time for a little change. Will noticed the restlessness of his men one day and called them to attention, with Alanna looking on curiously.

"All right lads," he announced. "I know things have been a little tireless lately, so I think it's time for a break."

The crew, including Christopher, who had come down from the top of the sails, looked around at one another, murmuring in agreement. Their shoulders tightened as they waited impatiently to find out what their captain was planning.

"Lads, drop anchor. We're going for a swim!"

The men cheered enthusiastically and hurried to follow his orders. The sun had been scorching on them for days, leaving their bodies longing for some refreshment. Before long, the heavy clanking of the anchor could be heard as it was sent careening into the open water. Easily picking up on the anticipation, Alanna followed Will up the stairs to the helm.

"It's amazing," she commented, unbinding her hair from the leather thong that kept it up. "How much excitement that generated from something as simple as a swim."

"It is a rarity," he confirmed, shedding his shirt. "For these men, maintaining a ship like the _Dutchman_ is more like a job than an adventure. A pleasure like this doesn't come around often. These waters aren't typically pleasant and there's always something that needs to be done. Therefore, they're taking advantage of it."

Alanna smiled as she watched her new family jump the ten or so feet from the rail, yelling like children. Now shirtless, Will climbed onto the rail himself, his bronze skin almost glowing in the sun. He stretched his arms above his head and jumped, landing cleanly in the tropical water. Having been in the sun for so long, the reunion with the ocean set his body tingling. The water felt fresh and welcoming on his skin, like a lover's long-awaited caress. If this was considered an affair, he was guilty.

He took a turn about the half circle his men had created, relishing in the sea's welcoming embrace. With a smile on his face, he turned toward the _Dutchman_, expecting Alanna to be right behind. As such, he half-expected to see his love still standing on the rail, an apprehensive look on her face. Though he thought it to be absurd, he took notice of the way she stood there, with one hand firmly on the rope, her hair and the sleeves of her shirt flapping in the breeze. He embedded the image into his memory before a playful grin lit up his features.

"What are you afraid of?" he teased. "It's only water."

"It 's not the water I'm worried about," she yelled back, looking defensive. _It's the height. _The crew shouted at her encouragingly, while some chuckled at her childish fear. She could do every task with the best of them, and was even starting to wield a sword with ease, yet there she was, cowering on the rail like a rookie sailor.

"It's now or never, lass," Arthur shouted, smiling broadly. "Do it once and you'll never want to stop."

Despite her dread, Alanna couldn't help but laugh at Arthur's directness. She gave an exaggerated sigh and squared her shoulders. _As much as I want to argue _she thought wryly. _He's right. Here goes nothing._

With that, she heaved a big breath and jumped, feet first. The wind whistled beside her ear, but only for a moment. She hit the water with a petite splash and came up to a round of exuberant cheering. The adrenaline rush was alarming, but in a good way. For once in her life, she had done something that was totally against her nature, and she loved it. The ocean carried her gently on its swells, surrounding her with the untamed power that was held beneath its depths. Every cell in her body was awakened; she had never felt anything like it. She swam easily to Will's side, using the rhythm of the sea to reach her lover's embrace.

"Well?" he asked, beaming at her.

"I feel," she said, searching for the right word to describe the new pulse now flowing through her veins. "Alive, I guess. Something new has come over me, and I love it."

"I'll not argue with that," he laughed, taking her in his arms. "It is a love I dare not compete with. But, like a woman, the ocean is not to be underestimated. She may look calm now, but that can change. She is force to be reckoned with, and I dare not test her when she gets in such a temper."

"Too right you are, cap'n," Arthur agreed, swimming over to join the couple. "I've seen to many foolhardy lads who think they can handle it. Oh what a surprise when they sail into port with a tattered ship and with half the men and supplies than what they started with."

Alanna looked shocked, but Arthur merely shook his head. "As terrible as it is, lass, it happens. It just goes to show that the ocean's wrath is not something to be taken lightly."

Alanna nodded, but brushed it off, taking it for something she already knew. Still, the mystical talk left her curious. Whether from her liberating leap of faith or from her increasing restlessness, she almost dared the sweeping body of water to do her worst. Shaking the dark thoughts away, she looked up to the sky. Like many days before, the cerulean sky was still clear, with nothing but a few clouds to hint on any coming moisture. She laughed at her foolishness and once again engaged in the activities around her, which carried on until late in the afternoon.

Later that evening, another feast was held aboard the _Dutchman_; whether to celebrate Alanna's latest accomplishment or just for the heck of it, Alanna know not, and hardly cared. She had become extremely attached to the crew, and they her. They laughed and jested with one another as if Alanna had spent her entire life with them. As wonderful and adopting as they were, however, they were too much like her own family, which left her aching. She kept her homesickness to herself, putting on a brave face for the men, and more importantly, for Will. They had accepted her as one of their own, and she wasn't about to show any amount of weakness. Nevertheless, the charade couldn't be kept up for long, and she retired early. Making his excuses, Will followed her into the cabin, puzzled by her abrupt exit. She seemed fine as the party began, but he was no fool. Whatever the nature, he knew something was troubling her.

"Alanna?" he called softly.

He rounded the corner to the bedroom, only to find nothing. Instead his attention was turned toward a soft voice coming from the windows. Sure enough, the double doors were open, sending a pillar of moonlight across the floor. He stood there a moment, captured once more in the vision before him. Alanna stood on the narrow balcony, singing to herself. Her voice carried on the wind like a nightingale, ensnaring him. If Will thought she wasn't a siren before, he was convinced she was now. The tune she sang was unfamiliar, but the words grabbed his attention.

Reach out to me 

Call out my name

And I would bring you back again

Today

As the song faded to silence, he took a step forward. What happened next made his heart lurch. Her shoulders began to tremble as two tears fell from her beautiful eyes, glinting in the silver light. His hesitation gone, Will stepped into the moonlight and embraced her.

"What's wrong, love?"

Alanna squared her shoulders and stilled her trembling. "It's nothing," she said shakily, wiping her cheeks. "I promise. Don't worry about me."

Will laughed softly and hugged her tighter. "But I do," he admitted. "You have a tough, tom-boy exterior but I know better than to say that's all you are. You are a woman, Alanna, and you should have the right to let that show. Especially with me."

Alanna laughed bitterly and turned to face him. " Who said I was hiding who I am?" she retorted. " If anything, I'm…I'm being more myself. The person I was born to be."

Will sighed and cupped her chin, confused once more.

"I wasn't accusing you," he told her. "I'm just concerned. You looked upset tonight. I just want to know why."

The genuine look on his face was enough to break the defensive wall. Her lower lip began to quiver and she looked down, hiding her face in shadow. Hesitantly the young man invited her into his arms, and she eagerly accepted the offer. She sobbed into his shirt, letting her tears flow freely.

"I'm sorry," she cried, burying herself further into his chest.

Will shook his head and continued to hold her, whispering comforting words into her ear. After a while, she began to calm down, inhaling deep breaths of the ocean air. Though she was silent, he did not press her, but waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. Finally, she looked up at him, her royal-blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Don't get me wrong," she began. "I've had a wonderful time here. The way you and the crew have treated me is truly amazing…. they just remind me so much of my family…. of the place I came from…" she trailed off, but he needed no further explanation.

"I see," he murmured. He lifted her hand and placed it on his breast, a tender look in his eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Even one who's been on a ship his or her whole life had to someone to come home to. Even with a full crew like this, it does get a little lonely at sea."

She looked down again, so he switched gears.

"Alanna," he said thoughtfully. "It's a very pretty name. Where's it from?"

She paused, turning back to the sea. The water was calm, reflecting thousands of stars in the cobalt sky.

"It's Celtic," she said finally. "It means 'little child'. My father insisted I was his and his alone. I'm still convinced he won't let me go when I get married."

Will said nothing, but let her feed his curiosity. Now he was finally finding out where this mysterious, beautiful, amazing girl had come from.

"I never knew my mother," she continued. "She…died when I was born. This locket is all I have of hers." Automatically, her hand moved to the silver locket around her neck, which Will had never seen until now.

Alanna took another long breath, and Will prepared himself for more.

"A couple years later, my father remarried. He was infatuated with her, but he made sure I approved of her before anything else happened. I never knew my mother, so I guess that's why I got used to her so quickly. I love Carolyn…that's her name. But for some reason, I could never call her 'mom'. Three years ago, she gave my dad a son. He loves him a lot, and so do I…I just hope he doesn't forget his girl."

Her voice began to shake again, and Will placed his arms around her shoulders.

"No one could forget you, my sweet," he told her. "It would be impossible."

She laughed shortly. "I hope you're right," she said, smiling softly. "I hope they miss me as much as I miss them."

For a long moment, the only sound that could be heard was the constant pulse of the ocean and the distant buzz of noise from the deck. Surprisingly, Will began sharing some origins of his own.

"William," he started. "It was my father's name. Though I fought to deny it, he was a pirate…and a good man. My mother brought me up in England. She was all I had when my father left. After she died I went looking for him. When I came to Port Royal, I signed up to be a blacksmith's apprentice. I'd start there until I had the money to support a ship and a crew…I wasn't going to give up until I found him."

Again, Alanna kept her face neutral, for fear of revealing anything. "That sounds very noble of you," she observed. "Did you ever find him?"

He sighed. "Yes," he said heavily. "And no. I found him, but he was a changed man. He wasn't the man I had known when I was a boy. It's a little complicated."

Alanna nodded, not wanting to press the matter further. She knew plenty about Bill Turner, and the supernatural occurrences that came with their reunion.

Once more, the resulting silence hung, allowing the couple to think over each other's words. Finally, after a long pause, it was Will who spoke again.

"Well, Ms. Livingston," he said with a hint of formality. "The rest of the night is yours. Shall we bid each other goodnight right here and go our separate ways or…. shall we learn a little more about each other?"

Alanna, her eyes shining with an indescribable emotion, said nothing, but led him back into the cabin, closing the door behind them.


	8. Lessons in Secrecy

Lessons in Secrecy

"Let's try that again, love."

It was another scorching day aboard the _Dutchman _and Will was trying to get a few more sword-fighting lessons in before the sun set. God forbid they ran into any trouble, but he wanted Alanna to be prepared nevertheless. She gave her best efforts, but she was still lacking greatly in some areas. She was easily frustrated despite and words of encouragement, whether from him or his men. It was on one such parry that she finally snapped.

"Damn it!" she cursed, throwing her sword to the floor. "It's no use! I keep making the same mistakes. How you people do battle without injuring yourself is a miracle. You make it look so easy."

Will knelt and picked up the weapon and held it hilt-first in front of her, trying not to laugh. "It's not easy, I know," he agreed. "But you're coming along. You just need a little more practice."

"Fah," she scoffed, yanking the sword from him. " You're just saying that. I've got a long way to go, anybody can see that."

Will gave her a look that said 'that's not true' and looked to his crew for support. They all held the same expression, though all of them tried their hardest to keep a straight face. Grudgingly, Alanna took up the weapon, eyeing her comrades.

"I know what you're thinking," she said loudly, addressing them all. "I'll get this if it's the last thing I do. You have my word."

The men chuckled, but took the hint and went back to their duties. Will put on a serious face once more and moved into a fighting stance.

"Ok, once more," he warned. "I'm going to go a little faster so keep your guard up."

Alanna's face hardened, her eyes becoming more attentive. He gave no warning, but struck at once, nearly catching her off balance. She recovered her footing at the last minute, catching his blade inches from her body. Will moved fluently around her, making her take a defensive guard. Familiar with this pattern, she matched him blow for blow, circling his lean form with the eyes of a cat. She watched his movements intently; keen on spotting a flex of a muscle that would betray his next move. Unfortunately, many swordfights in his past had taught him to give nothing away, and eventually his intentions became very well hidden. In one swift motion, he feigned right, and in one side step he was behind her, striking for her neck. In the confusion, Alanna whirled and lost her footing. Will grinned and held out his arm to break her fall. In the next instant she found herself staring into his eyes, which were alight from the physical exertion.

"No bad," he asserted, leaning in for a short kiss. "You almost had me there."

"Almost," she said sarcastically as he lifted her to her feet. " I couldn't even land a blow on you, let alone one to disarm you."

"Well then I guess you're in trouble then," Arthur laughed, taking a swig from the tankard in his hand. "If another band of pirates decides to attack us, and we're out-numbered, don't count on one of us to come to your rescue."

It was meant to be a joke, but Alanna took it as an offense and lowered her head. She was trying her best, that part they couldn't deny, but what if he was right? Would she be able to defend herself in a real battle?

Arthur saw the discouraged look and re-thought his words. "I meant no disrespect, lass," he said kindly, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You'll be to best any of us in no time. Especially with a man like our William teaching you. Don't you worry."

Alanna offered a smile, assuring him there was no harm done. With another encouraging pat on the back, Arthur nodded to Will and headed back to his task. With a sigh, Alanna turned to Will. "I think that's enough for today," she said. "I think I've got more bruises than I can count."

"And there will be many more to come, trust me," he told her with a look of experience. She began to hand the sword back to him, but he protested.

"Keep it," he said with a smile. "I think you've earned it. It was one of my best work so I trust you'll keep it in good condition."

Picking up on the teasing tone, she moved closer. "And if I don't?" she challenged.

"If you don't," he murmured huskily. "You'll know what it's like to lose one's honor."

She scoffed. "Oh I think I've lost much more than my honor in the last few weeks, Mr. Turner," she informed him. "So I think I can survive without it."

Will laughed heartily and dipped her, kissing her passionately. The men above them stopped what they were doing and grinned down at the couple, hooting merrily.

Unable to keep her face straight, she broke the kiss, laughing along with them. Will released her, allowing her to recover at least some of her dignity. As she rose to her feet, she caught the eye of a youth standing in the corner of the deck. The smile died on her lips. The lad was tall and fair-skinned, with jet-black hair shadowing a pair of piercing emerald eyes. She found it impossible to look away as he moved stealthily around her, holding her gaze. Unwillingly, she began to tremble. She had never seen him before, since he apparently kept out of their way. Though he was part of Will's crew and therefore welcome, something about his eyes made her shiver involuntarily. For some reason, she felt the same bad vibe as when Will had mentioned Erebus and the _Black Raven. _What the connection was, she had no idea, but she made a note to tell Will about it when they were alone.

The opportunity did not come, however, until they were lying next to each other that night. Alanna had wrestled about how to bring it up throughout the evening, but could not find the right moment until now. Now that the time had come, she bit her lip against it. What would he think? Would he brush it off as unnecessary foolishness? After all, he had picked this crew himself…each of them had proved their loyalty to him. But what of this boy? Did Will trust him as well as he did the others? Either way, she wouldn't know until she asked. Feeling utterly ridiculous, she whispered into the darkness, hoping he'd be asleep.

"Will?"

The answering murmur turned her hope to ashes. He rolled over lazily and regarded her, his face relaxed.

"What is it?"

Alanna gulped, and Will's eyebrows furrowed. Whatever was on her mind, it was hard for her to address. No matter what it was, Will made a note of his own to let her know everything was all right. He drew her into his arms, his brown eyes gentle in the flickering candlelight.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he assured her. "I won't be upset, I promise."

She sat up to look at him better, settling herself against the wall. He moved with her, but she advised him to stay down. Smiling softly, he obeyed, propping himself on his elbow. She took a long breath, and plunged.

"Earlier today," she began. "After we had our lesson, I saw someone I hadn't noticed before."

She hesitated, but when he showed no sign of interruption, she took it for assent and continued.

"I don't mean to assume anything," she went on. "But as I looked at him, something just didn't feel right. He…he looked like he didn't belong."

A silent moment passed as Alanna waited for him to respond. His face showed no comprehension, but neither did it show anger or resentment. Seeing that he needed a bit more coaxing, she supplied him with more

"He's tall, gangly. With black hair and green eyes. He kept to the shadows a lot, and didn't speak to anyone."

For a moment, Will's face remained blank. Then, all at once, he knew whom she was talking about. He smiled in relief. "Felix," he sighed. "Felix Cuttifer. Yes I know of him. He came to be in my service when he was about eighteen. Unsteady lad. Spent nearly all of his first year below. He hated the ocean. After he got over the initial seasickness, though, he was always on deck. The crew loved him like one of their own, but I guess they felt the same way you do. They got a bad vibe from him, mostly because he spent most of his time by himself. After a while though, they got used it, and you will too. He's secretive, but there's nothing behind it. As I've told you many times before, you have nothing to fear."

Now having solid knowledge, she began to relax. He was absolutely right. Too many times she had encountered people she thought to be just quiet and wanting to stay out of everybody's way. She knew that better than anyone. She snuggled close to him, burying herself in his chest as she had done so many nights before. Her fears gone, sleep easily overtook her, surrounding her in its comforting embrace.

But as the crew of the _Dutchman _turned in for the night, little did they know Alanna's instincts were right on target. Unbeknownst to his comrades, Felix slipped from their sleeping quarters to deliver a message. Ever so silently, he crept to the edge of the ship, producing a small bottle from his pocket. Inside was a piece of parchment on which was the present coordinates of the _Dutchman_ and hunches as to where they were headed. With a sly grin, he let it fall into the black abyss. He rubbed his hands together.

"Take care of that," he hissed to the open sea. "Erebus is going to need that if he wants to catch up to us. For the stunts I'm pulling, I better be getting my money's worth."

He swept his gaze over the deck, making sure he wasn't being followed. Satisfied, he watched the bottle until it was out of sight.

"It won't be long now," he said softly. "Soon Erebus will take what's rightfully his, and hopefully he'll keep his word and get me out of this god-forsaken place."

With one final glance toward the sea, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadows.

Just as Arthur had predicted, the temperaments of the sea began to change. Gigantic clouds began to form over the horizon, gathering moisture and strength as they hovered over the water. As the day wore on, the ocean became more and more aggressive, tossing the _Dutchman _around like she was a sailboat. Alanna stretched her arms over the railing, gazing at the oncoming storm. A lump of dread formed in her throat. Little did she know the careless thoughts from a week ago could come back to haunt her _I've doomed us all _she thought. Upon seeing her melancholy expression, Will strode towards her, placing a comforting arm around her waist.

"I know it looks bad," he said, following her gaze. "But we've faced worse than this. It'll be all right."

Alanna stilled herself, but did not trust herself to look him in the eye. "Forgive me," she said. "I don't see a lot of this. The idea of going head-first into a storm like this isn't exactly comforting."

"I know," he said, placing his chin on her shoulder. " But we have no choice. The nearest port is at least a day away. We'll be fine, love. Have a little faith."

As he turned away, Alanna grasped the locket around her neck, holding on for dear life. If the storm was as fearsome as it was leading on, they were going to need much more than faith to get them through the night.

Towards sunset, Will began dispatching orders to his men. From the looks of things, the wind was going to pick up considerably, and Will wanted to be sure the sails would not sustain any major damage. The men did as instructed, but, truth be told, they were a bit on edge. Even Arthur, old sea dog as he was, could hardly keep his eyes off of the approaching storm. As he secured the rope that held the sails in place, he shivered involuntarily. There was something brewing, and it wasn't the storm. He sent up a prayer to the sea goddess, pleading protection from her wrath…and from whatever else lurked beyond the horizon.

Though the crew of the _Dutchman _looked at the storm with an attitude of fear, it was a quite different atmosphere aboard the _Black Raven. _Erebus stood at the helm, a devious smirk on his face. They were a great distance from Will and his crew, but that would soon change when darkness fell. His cobalt eyes flashed with long-awaited triumph. After two years of waiting, he would finally get his chance. His thoughts were disturbed, however, when someone shouted from below him.

"Requesting orders, sir."

Erebus frowned and looked down. His first mate was climbing the stairs, the same lustful glitter in his eye. Erebus addressed him grimly. "Tell the men to douse every light aboard," he said. "Our objective is not to be seen. If my predictions are right, they won't see us until it's too late."

"Very good, sir," he murmured, and hurried off.

Erebus looked once again to the darkening clouds, and he gripped the wheel with fervor. "Revenge is sweet, my friend," he rumbled. "Tonight you will get what you deserve. May the best man win."


	9. The Storm

The Storm

As the sun descended below the waves, the sea began to unleash her fury. As the storm passed over the _Dutchman_, rain fell in buckets, the waves easily towering over the ship. The crew held on as best they could, but it was apparent they would have to seek shelter soon. Will sped across the deck, nearly slipping on the drenched wood. Virtually blind in the sheets of rain, he could hardly see where anyone was. The only thing he went by was his embedded knowledge of the ship and the constant bolts of lightning that illuminated the pitch-black night. The wind howled in his ear, the rain hitting his back like little shards of glass. Eventually he made it to the helm, only to find Alanna cowering by the wheel. Her hair was matted to her body, her eyes wide with fright. She strained against the rhythm of the angry waves, struggling to stand upright. Will stretched his hand out and guided her towards him.

"We have to go below!" he shouted over the storm. "There's nothing more we can do but wait it out."

"I know!" she shouted back. "That's what I've been trying to do!"

Despite the situation, Will smiled. Even in the darkest of times, she always managed to keep things light. He loosened her grip on the wheel and grabbed her wrist. As they made their way down the stairs, a wave crashed over the deck, knocking them off their feet. Upon landing, two things became clear. One, the storm was getting worse. Two, they weren't the only ones braving it. With a jolt of horror, Will stood, looking upon a vessel he thought he'd never see again. The _Black Raven _loomed in front of them, the shouts of the men equaling the sound of the shattering thunder. In the middle of the cluster stood Erebus, brandishing a sword and grinning wickedly.

"Thought you got rid of me, didn't you William?"

Will took his eyes off his rival for one moment, helping Alanna to her feet. Trying desperately not to fall again, she steadied herself, finally facing the new threat.

Will continued to glare at his opponent, while placing Alanna protectively behind him. Erebus smirked. "So it's true," he said, his velvet voice carrying on the wind. "You _have _adopted a new member. And what's more, I do believe you have feelings for her."

"That's none of your concern," Will growled, placing his hand on his sword hilt. He glanced over his shoulder, his face tense. "Warn the men," he said quickly. When she made no move, he spoke more firmly.

"Go!"

As Erebus's crew made ready to board, Alanna skidded across the deck and down into the hull. Will drew his sword, pointing it in Erebus's direction. Now faced with the inevitable, he showed no fear, but trusted that he and his crew would prevail.

As the storm raged on, the crew of the _Dutchman_ were rudely awakened and now scampered to join the fight, with Alanna following close behind. This was the real deal, and she would be damned if she wasn't in the thick of it. Rather than hide below decks and let the men handle it, she gathered her courage and drew her sword. If there were any better time to prove her worth, it was now. With the mightiest battle cry she could muster, she raced toward the deck

The battle she entered was unlike anything Hollywood could come up with. Through the blinding rain, she saw her friends fighting hard against a group of pirates too gruesome to be real. When one fell, there would be another right there to take his place. Before she knew it, she was faced with her first attacker. He was a head taller than she and twice her size. If she had learned anything from Will, it was that size was no match for skill and timing. By the looks of him, he had neither. She rose up to full height and faced him directly. He held his sword high above his head, intending to overpower her. Seeing this, she ducked and rolled, using the movement of the ship to her advantage. In one motion, she was behind him, thrusting her sword through his torso. With a gasp, he fell, dead.

Alanna had no time to consider she had just killed someone. There was still a battle going on, and it was too late to back down. The next man she encountered was far leaner than the first one, and she knew it would take extra work to fend him off.

Meanwhile, toward the back of the ship, Will was dealing with a predicament of his own. Years apart had not rusted Erebus's ability, and this duel proved that. He moved light and fast, keeping Will guessing. He struggled to gain his footing, and Erebus saw this. Using a cheap trick, he tripped him, attempting to knock the sword from his hand. Will slid to the floor, but made an effort to keep his weapon within his grasp. He looked up at him, obviously winded.

"No honor whatsoever," he gasped.

"Of course not," Erebus sneered. "I thought you'd learned that by now. Hadn't dear old Jack told you that? Or did you betray him too."

The mockery was enough to renew Will's strength. He shot to his feet, his eyes snapping with fury.

"Make no mistake," he snarled. "Jack is my ally, as you were once. But there is a line between what a man can and can't do. When you attempted to murder an innocent woman, you crossed that line."

Erebus cried and made another pass at him, but Will's stance held.

"I had every right!" he barked. "She wronged me, so I wanted to return the favor! If it weren't for your petty band of soldiers, I would have succeeded!"

Out of anger, Erebus swung madly, missing Will's head by inches. Will struggled to match him, but he slipped again. Erebus saw the momentary weakness and took his chance. He brought the blade cleanly around, landing a deep cut on Will's forearm. He grimaced, but dared not give his opponent the satisfaction. Yelling with fury, he stood, now determined to end the fight, one way or the other.

"Are we having fun yet?" Alanna cried as she struck yet another man to the ground. By this time she had killed or wounded twenty, but she was hardly keeping track. She and Christopher were side by side now, defending each other when they could.

"It's difficult to say," he said through gritted teeth. "But I will tell you this much. For your first fight, you're doing well."

For a brief moment, she cocked her head at him before another attacker challenged her. He was difficult to fight considering he had both size and skill in his favor. During the course of their duel, he had forced her up the steps to the helm. The storm still wasn't helping, tossing the ship to and fro. The rain continued to fall in sheets, making it hard to see, let alone fight. Now having a bit of breathing room, she gripped the wheel, attempting to keep the _Dutchman _somewhat level. With the other hand, she kept her sword at the ready, keeping her opponent at bay. The task was nearly impossible, but she managed. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw a flash of red hair bounding up the stairs. As Arthur took over the wheel, Alanna focused her energies on killing (or at least disarming) her attacker. She made her way towards the rudder, the single step giving her a slight advantage. As she parried, struck, and dodged, she noticed a key weakness. He fought well, but was easily distracted. It was on one such distraction that she found her chance. She thrust her sword between his ribs, catching him as he crumpled to the floor. Only then did she notice that Arthur was no longer at the wheel, but caught in a battle of his own. Using all her strength, she heaved the dead weight out of her way and rushed to his aid. Too late did she see Arthur's opponent fall backward, catching the wheel as he fell. Too late did see the beam swing across the short platform. It smacked her hard, knocking the breath from her lungs. She shot into the air and, with a blood-curdling scream, landed in storm-tossed sea.

The scream was enough to bring both Will and Erebus out of their fight. The sound was distinctly female, and Will's eyes widened with horror. _Alanna! _his mind screamed. He made to run to where she had fallen, but Erebus blocked his path.

"Oh no," he said, grinning. "Don't think I'm going to let you save your dearest sweetheart. Oh well. An eye for an eye, I suppose."

Will growled and strode forward until he was face to face with him. "You bastard," he snarled. "I'd kill you right now if I had the chance."

With that, he brought his free hand back and balled it into a fist. With all his strength, he shot his arm toward him. Erebus had little time to react. In the next instant he was on the ground, out cold.

Satisfied, Will sped to the helm, with Arthur awaiting him.

"Where is she?" he yelled.

Arthur brought him to the side, pointing. In the next flash of lightning, he found her. She was only a few feet away, but gained distance with each second. When she disappeared, Will grabbed a rope that happened to be lying at his feet.

"Make sure this line is secure," he said quickly. "Or we'll both be lost."

Arthur simply nodded and watched as his captain jumped head first into the water, determined to rescue Alanna once more.

Down below, Alanna struggled hard against the waves, but could barely keep her head above the water. As she slipped below the surface, the clasp of her locket came loose, causing the locket to slip off the chain and sink to the depths, never to be seen again.

The salt water stung on Will's open wound, but he hardly cared. He fought hard against the current, but made headway nonetheless. He reached her just as she went under, grabbing her firmly by the waist. While one arm held her, the other held tightly onto the rope, never letting go of either.

Aboard the ship, the battle was winding down. Erebus's crew apparently saw their captain was unconscious, therefore began to retreat. The _Black Raven _had sustained extreme damage and could no longer stand the fight. The crew hopped aboard, much to the relief of the _Dutchman_'s crew. The_ Raven _began to shrink back, and was soon lost again in the cover of night. The crewmembers that remained on the _Dutchman _cheered enthusiastically but immediately noticed there was still something wrong. Neither Alanna nor Will was among them. Arthur's voice from the helm broke the confusion.

"Up here, lads!" he yelled. "Those two are still in the thick of it. I could use a few hands!"

Within moments, the crew grabbed the rope, using all their remaining energy to pull them up. When they were within their reach, Arthur and Christopher hoisted Will and a barely conscious Alanna up to the deck. The group sagged collectively, taking a breather for the first time that evening. Will looked down at her, concern clearly etched on his face. He would have to worry about Erebus later. For now, his top priority was to look after Alanna. Nothing else mattered. Lifting her into his arms, he strode toward his cabin, his men clearing a path for him. In his wake, they stared bleakly at one another, all of them thinking the same thing. The battle was over, but the war had just begun.

Although the storm outside began to die down, the drama inside was just beginning. Still dripping wet, Will flew into his cabin, with Alanna still huddled in his arms. Behind him, a tall, middle-aged man followed closely. His name was Myles Covington, also known as the ship's physician. From the look on his captain's face, the situation was far more severe than he first thought. Within moments, the room was rearranged and the stacks of candles lit. Will knelt by the bed, setting her down as gently as he could. Through the short span of time, he felt her body quiver as it tried to adapt to the rapid change in temperature. Trying to keep his own panic at bay, he attempted to soothe her.

"Shh, Alanna…it's alright…you're alright."

She had regained consciousness by now, but was still dazed. Her vision was blurred, causing her to see a watery haze around the candles. She struggled to think coherently.

"What happened?" she murmured.

Will looked at her, apparently not realizing she was alert. Confused himself, he continued to stare at her, taking in every inch. Arthur, who was just now walking into the cabin, was the one who responded.

"You were tossed overboard, lass," he explained. "I had just finished taking care of one of Erebus's brutes. Apparently his collision with the wheel caused that beam to swing across. It caught ye and threw you over."

Vaguely, Alanna's memory began to return. She remembered the sheets of rain, the men she battled…and a sudden force knocking her into the air. Next thing she knew she was in Will's arms, with drops of salt water splashing onto her lips.

"I see," she replied slowly. At that moment, Myles came forward. Will stepped onto the bed, holding Alanna up from behind. Though his hands were rough and callused, Myles ran them over her body with care, looking for any signs of injury. He didn't have to look any farther than her waist. A long, thin gash stretched across her side, easily bleeding through the shirt. As he examined the cut, Alanna gasped in surprise. Someone had wounded her without her even realizing it. His hands traveled upward, feeling her neck and forehead. Myles's eyes shot to Will.

"She's burning up," he confirmed urgently. "And fast. We've got to get dressing on that wound before it festers."

Myles began to reach for her shirt, but Will stopped him.

"I'll do it," he said firmly. "I need you to tend to the rest of the crew. Arthur, I place you in charge for the time being."

Myles was about to protest, but one look at the captain told him to hold his tongue. He walked from the cabin, but made a note to check in on Alanna before the night was over. Before disappearing, Arthur walked over and touched Alanna's shoulder.

"You fought bravely, lass," he told her softly. "We'll not be teasing you any more."

Even in her dazed state, Alanna nodded, offering a weak smile. Arthur nodded to his superior, rounded the corner, and was out of sight.

With a hand still holding her up, Will climbed off the bed before kneeling in front of her. Against his will, guilty thoughts began to worm into his mind, threatening to take over. _You were supposed to protect her _it chided. _But you were too busy with your own issues. She may die because of you. If so, you may be the one to blame._

Overwhelmed, he lowered his head, not daring to look up at her. Eventually, his shoulders began to tremble.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Confused by his sudden emotion, she reached out to comfort him. He shrugged her away.

Despite her predicament, she was determined to bring him out of his self-guilt.

"Don't blame yourself," she said comfortingly. "You couldn't do anything."

"But I should've!" he snapped, finally facing her. Sighing, he hung his head again. "I'm sorry. But I should've been there to protect you. Instead I was supplying my lust for revenge. I thought of nothing else…even when you were in danger."

Alanna shook her head, the effort bringing on a wave of nausea. She fought the desire to forfeit the argument, determined to get the point across. It was then she happened to graze her eyes over the cut on his arm.

Will," she gasped. "You're hurt!"

Will barely noticed his own wound. He shrugged.

"It's nothing," he assured her, still not looking at her. "You should just be concerned about yourself right now."

Scoffing lightly, she lifted his chin. "You need to take care of that," she said firmly. "If not for you, then do it for me."

He tried to look away, but her sapphire orbs held his gaze. After a moment, he sighed in defeat, shedding his rain-soaked shirt. The wound was clean, but bled easily. He grabbed a strip of linen and began to wrap it around his arm. Alanna stopped him.

"Let me," she offered.

Seeing there was no point in arguing, he offered her his arm. Though her body shook visibly, her hands remained steady, her fingers caressing his skin whenever they could.

"You taught me well," she said as she wrapped the linen and tied it securely around his wound. "I was getting along fine. What happened was just bad luck. It was no one's fault."

Her efforts were in vain. Will shook his head solemnly, looking everywhere but in her eyes. Another shiver racked her body, and Will was reminded of the situation. He jerked his head sharply and groaned.

"We should get you out of those clothes," he said. "I'll leave you to change."

He began to stand, but Alanna reached out to grab him, her eyes swimming.

"No," she gasped. "Stay…please. I need you…. I need you here."

At that moment, something within him changed. She was the lighthouse again, shinning her light into his dark world. He seemed to come out of his trance, kneeling again and embracing her tightly, but being careful of her own injury.

"Oh Alanna," he whispered into her hair. "Forgive me. I shouldn't be so selfish. I'm so very sorry."

Seeing that she had finally broken through, she fell into his arms, letting her circumstances take their toll. Soon the pain from her gash as well as her increasing fever became apparent and she cried helplessly into his chest.

After a moment, he began to loosen his grip and faced her once more. "We've got to take care of that wound," he said with a sigh. "And get you into some dry clothes." This last was said with a hint of the old lightness. Making sure she was ok, he stepped quickly to the chest in the corner, grabbing nothing but a clean shirt. He then moved back to his previous position and proceeded to take off her boots. Instead of being swift, he removed them slowly, one by one, dramatizing each movement. Then came her leggings, which were slipped off with the utmost care. All the while, he kept his hands at a close distance in case she fell. Lastly, and perhaps the most critical move of all, he began to lift her shirt. She winced when the wet cloth slid over the wound, but her breathing quickened nonetheless. As her torso became exposed to the candlelight, Will sucked in a breath, his eyes glittering. Even in her flushed state, she was every bit as breathtaking as she was every other night. Despite the predicament, there were still sparks between them, and they couldn't deny the attraction. Agonizingly he crawled to his knees, landing a sweet, gentle kiss on her awaiting lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whether from passion or support she knew not. If this be the last moment between them, she wanted to make it last.

As it was, the injuries and fever she now bore could not be ignored. She gasped and broke away, fighting against the increasing haze. Coming back to the task at hand, he grabbed the linen Myles had left him. Gently, he wrapped it around her waist, keeping it snug but tight enough so that it wouldn't come loose. With that, he slipped the shirt over her head. She was swaying now, struggling to keep him in focus. As he leaned down to pick her up, he comforted her once more.

"It's all right, love. You're going to be all right."

She said nothing, but allowed him to lift her effortlessly. Now at the head of the bed, he laid her down between the covers, keeping her as warm as possible. Within seconds, she was stirring restlessly, trying to release the heat that was now becoming close to unbearable. Now the panic was beginning to rise, and Will knew he needed help.

"Myles!" he bellowed.

In truth, Myles was closer than Will thought, standing just outside the cabin doors, ready to come to Alanna's aid. He was in the room in moments, placing a hand on her brow.

"Her fever's rising," he said bleakly. "She needs more help than I can give, I'm afraid."

Will tore his eyes from Alanna for a moment, looking at his comrade with frustrated eyes.

"Where do you propose we start?" he asked tersely. " We are a good day and a half away from land and…I don't know if…. if," he couldn't say it. He couldn't face the possibility that Alanna may not make it till then. He knew one thing. If the wound didn't heal, the fever from the infection would overpower her. _No _he scolded himself. _It won't happen like that. She's going to live. She has to._

"Look, William," Myles said, addressing him directly. "Were are running low on supplies and you know it. Also, if we're to beat Erebus once and for all, we've got to repair the ship. Otherwise we're in trouble."

Myles's words held true, but Will didn't want to acknowledge it. Alanna filled his vision, and he saw nothing else. As it was, Myles was right. They had to seek a safe harbor to repair and re-supply…and, God-willing, save Alanna before it was too late.

He sighed and moved slowly toward his desk. The map before him displayed the Caribbean and, consequently, the closest ports. To the east was Tortuga, the main safe haven for pirates. That option was immediately thrown to the winds. He couldn't take her there…especially when risking exposure to such a vile environment. To the west was San Juan, a more prestigious port than Tortuga, but was still safe from the hands of the royal navy.

Satisfied with his decision, he slapped the desk and straightened. "We have our heading," he said decidedly. "We're going to head for San Juan. It's secluded, which gives us the advantage if Erebus decides to look for us. Also, we can guarantee safety from any regal trouble."

Myles leaned over the map, confirming the solidity of his plan. "Very good, captain," he said. "I'll go inform the men."

As he walked out, Will rubbed his forehead and looked again at the map. No matter how good this plan was, it all came down to one thing in Will's mind. That very thing coughed into the candle-lit room, snapping him back into focus.

"Will?"

He turned abruptly around, striding to the bed and grasping her hand.

"I'm here, love…I'm right here."

She smiled, trying to fight the darkness. "Stay, Will…stay with me."

With that, her voice trailed off as she dipped back into senselessness.

Will sucked in a breath and bowed his head. This scared him. He had seen many gruesome things through his years of piracy, but nothing had shaken him to the core like this. Alanna meant more than the world to him…and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was all right. He proceeded to caress her burning forehead, praying to every god who would listen that she would survive the night.


	10. Sanctuary

Sanctuary 

After what seemed like an eternity, the sun did eventually rise, revealing a truly bleak sight. The deck had debris cast everywhere. The dead were strewn across it, making the threat of disease that much more eminent. The crew saw to that and disposed of the bodies, ensuring the health of the crew for the remainder of the journey. While things were looking up on deck, the same thing could hardly be said within the cabin. The pale light filtered in through the windows, giving very little cheerfulness to the room. Will was still beside the bed, in the same position he had been since that night. He got absolutely no sleep, and his features showed it. His eyes remained glued to the figure next to him, watching intently for any movement. Her breathing was slow and deep, and her temperature had gone down a bit, but he wouldn't be convinced until she opened her eyes. He was so out of it he didn't even hear Myles come in. Myles moved softly and touched him lightly on the shoulder. Will turned but barely acknowledged him.

"How is she?" he asked.

Will turned back to Alanna and sighed. "The fever's passing, I think," he said. "As for the wound…I'm really not sure."

"Well, it's dawn," Myles continued, gesturing toward the window. "I think you need to get some sleep."

Will blinked but made no move to stand. He sighed again and stared at Myles, looking like a lost child.

"I don't know what else to do," he admitted. "I want to save her, Myles; more than anything else in this world. I feel so helpless."

"Once we get into port," Myles assured. "Everything will become clear. Alanna'll get the help she needs, and hopefully we'll be back on the open sea in no time."

Will tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "You're right," he said, and tried to stand. A wave of exhaustion swept over him and he staggered, and would've fallen if Myles hadn't caught him. Myles took pity on him and helped him to his feet.

"William," he said kindly. "The best thing you can do for Alanna is sleep. She wouldn't want you to jeopardize your health as well. Take my advice. Get some rest. If not for your sake, then do it for hers."

One look toward the bed reminded him of what was important in this situation. Alanna would tell him to get some sleep. Upon further thought, he figured maybe with sleep would come clarity of judgment.

"All right," he said as Myles guided him to the window seat. He looked up at him, concern still etched on his face. "If anything changes…" he trailed off.

"You'll be the first to know," Myles finished. "Get some sleep, son."

With that, Myles took his position beside the bed, laying a fresh cloth on Alanna's forehead. Will settled himself between the cushions and was asleep within moments, his face the image of exhaustion.

As the day progressed, the clouds began to give way, letting some sunshine onto the ocean, brightening the crew's spirits. The storm was truly over, and they would be within reach of land by morning. Inside the cabin, Myles proceeded to open the doors to the balcony, allowing some of the clean, fresh air to filter through the otherwise suffocated room. Will continued to sleep, waking every so often in hopes things would change. Sadly, nothing more occurred. Alanna was as still as when he had sat vigilantly beside her. Against his will, he began to panic, and it would take quite a few encouraging words from Myles to keep him from going crazy. While taking a short nap, however, his prayers were answered. A voice he thought he would never hear again called out to him, rousing him from his slumber.

"Will?"

Will's eyes shot open. Was he dreaming? Had he really heard her calling his name? He sat up, only to be overwhelmed with joy. Alanna was indeed awake, smiling at him from across the room. Without thinking, he bounded from the window seat and strode to her side. He struggled to keep his voice from cracking.

"You're," he gasped. "You're awake!"

She smirked at him. "Of course I am," she said, as if the idea were totally absurd. "I couldn't let you sail the seas alone, now could I?"

Will smiled for the first time in what seemed like months. Bubbling with happiness, he bent down and kissed her. The same tingling feeling was once again present as he relished in this long-awaited reunion. Hope swelled within his heart like a balloon, carrying him from the depths and into the white, puffy clouds that now hovered overhead. Seeing as she needed air, he broke away, staring into her ocean blue eyes once more.

A light chuckle brought the couple back into the present.

"I told you she'd be alright," Myles laughed. "Her fever broke while you were asleep. She's not out of the woods yet, but it's a good start."  
"Gods be praised," he murmured under his breath. He leaned in for another kiss. "I should tell the men. They'll be wanting to know the good news."

Before he made his way outside, he kissed her twice out of sheer joy. Her laughter rang in his ears as he strolled into the sunlight. The crew was still busy repairing where they could, but stopped as soon as their captain emerged.

"She's awake," he said loudly, to which a round of grateful cheers resounded. "It's a little early to tell, but there's a good chance she'll be alright. "

As the men continued to cheer, Will looked heavenward, his eyes full of thanks.

"Thank you," he whispered to the open sky. "I will be forever in your debt."

With a smile on his face, he descended back into the cabin.

A few hours later, the sun began its Western decent, filling the cabin with golden light. Will sat upon the bed with Alanna, both of them leaning against the wall. Renewed beyond measure, he decided to share with her some of his favorite books he had gathered from his travels. Since she had mentioned she had a love for literature, it was a perfect idea. As the moon replaced the sun, they shared a simple dinner of soup together, talking late into the night. Finally, as Alanna fell asleep on his shoulder, Will sent up one more prayer of thanks before closing his eyes himself.

As promised, the green hills of San Juan began to slowly come into view as the sun rose to its golden heights. Sighing a collective sigh of relief, the men prepared to enter the bay. San Juan, being of Spanish origins, reflected that, with its beige walls and buildings and delicate structures. Finally, after much struggle, the crew of the _Dutchman _dropped anchor and laid the ramp across to the dock. The people around them looked on curiously, but paid little attention to them, for which they were grateful. They wanted nothing more than to be in and out with nothing so much as a second glance. Within the cabin, Will had just fastened his sword belt to his waist while Alanna still slept. She was now in her white shift; the one she had worn upon arriving to the Caribbean. Will made a pass around the room, stopping at the map. They were safe, for now, but his instincts told him that the battle with Erebus was just beginning. After making his own repairs, he would be out again, looking for him. As much as Will hated to say it, he needed help. And not just any help. He traced his finger up and down the map until it stopped at Tortuga. If he were going to find the infamous Jack Sparrow, he would have to start there. But he would have to go alone. As terrible as leaving Alanna here was, it was his best chance. San Juan was a safe harbor, with caring, if unique, people who would keep her safe. With a sigh, he turned towards the bed. It would be hard to tell her, but it had to be done, especially if Erebus were to attack. He couldn't bear it if something happened to her again. His mind made up, he knelt at the bed.

"Alanna…wake up, love."

She stirred slowly and opened her eyes, slightly confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're here," he replied softly. "We've made it to port. The ship was damaged by the storm and we have to make repairs. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll be carrying you the whole way. All you have to do is hold on to my neck."

Too dazed and tired to argue, she slung her arms around his neck, feeling his hand slide under her legs and scoop her up.

"There," he said soothingly. " That's it. You just sleep. I've got you. I'm not going to let go. "

Unsure of what was happening, she simply nodded and buried her head into his shoulder. Keeping a steady stride, he walked into the blinding light. Although he had not set foot on land in a solid two months, he kept his tread strong, assuring Alanna everything was fine. Arthur walked up to him, a coil of rope around his shoulder.

"Orders, captain."

Will took no time in answering. "Make sure you have the ship ready to sail by sunset," he told him. "I'll give you the details then."

His tone was quick and sharp, not leaving room for questions. Arthur nodded erectly and continued on his way. As for Will, he had his own agenda. Upon arriving, he had set his sights on the monastery at the top of the hill, for he was confident in their healing skills as well as their loyalty to him and his fellow pirates.

It was a short trek up to the building, taking no more than ten minutes. The bell in the steeple had just tolled noon as he reached the sandstone steps. The building had long since been abandoned by the Spanish monks, and was now inhabited by a wealthy family. He had come to them many a time when he was in San Juan, never denied shelter when it was needed. Its sandstone walls were pure white, acting as a beacon for the tiny city. It had plenty of rooms, many of which had balconies overlooking the sea. The courtyard where Will now stood was filled with exotic flowers, an elegant fountain bubbling a greeting as he walked through the gate. Beyond it was a short stairwell leading straight to the beach. It wasn't long before the owner, Stefan Hawkins, known only to Will as Stefan, came into the light, a washcloth in his hands He was a tall and dark young man, with the beginnings of a goatee on his chin. His eyes were a gentle golden brown, his skin emanating a sun-kissed glow.

"William! It's so go see- oh…what do we have here?"

Will came forward, with Alanna still asleep in his arms. "I'm sorry to come here on such short notice," he apologized. "But I need your help. My men and I were caught in a battle during the storm last night. My…comrade was wounded. May she seek refuge in your house?"

Stefan made no hesitation, but took note that the woman in Will's arms was much more than a crewmember. Quickly he led him inside, choosing one of the more lavish rooms for his new guest. It was small, but accommodating. A simple canopy bed was settled against the right wall, a thin layer of white chiffon lace on all four sides. Across from it was a little table, complete with parchment, ink and a feather pen. On the wall adjacent to the bed was the balcony, the transparent curtains fluttering in the breeze. Gently, so as not to disturb her, Will placed Alanna on the bed before facing his friend.

"She'll be safe here I trust?" he asked, for which Stefan nodded. "Good. I'll be sailing for Tortuga at sunset. I've got a meeting with an old…. acquaintance. I would be risking her safety if she came with me. You know that as well as I do."

"Aye," he agreed. "Tortuga's no place for someone in her condition. You were right on bringing her here."

"Thank you, Stefan," he said, sitting at the desk. "I'd like a pitcher of water to be brought up if that's all right. I'm a little thirsty from the journey up here."

Stefan smiled and bowed. "It would be my pleasure, William. It's good to see you again." With a wink, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

The only sound that followed was the soft breeze blowing through the room. Will inhaled deeply and strolled to the balcony. In a few hours, he would be leaving, with only the trust of his old friend to go by. He turned again and watched as his love slept. Now was the time to deliberate on how to break the news to her…and how to say goodbye.

The dreaded hour came all too quickly. The sun was beginning to set before Will even realized it. He tried to keep the news at bay throughout the day, cherishing his moments with Alanna as much as he could. But Alanna was no fool. Whenever she would ask where they were and what they were doing there, he deliberately kept the answer short. She was ill, yes, but not stupid. Eventually he began pacing, eyeing the setting sun with dread in his eyes. She said nothing, but waited patiently for the moment when he would speak about whatever he was hiding. Finally, she was rewarded.

"Alanna," he began, and Alanna prepared herself for the worst. "I've brought you here for another reason." He sat on the bed, taking her small hand within his own. "You know Erebus isn't through with us. He's probably gathering more men as we speak. If we're going to face that kind of fire-power, we're going to need some help."

When Alanna said nothing, he pressed on. "I've decided to sail to Tortuga, to meet with Jack Sparrow. It's a desperate shot, but I have no choice. I need his navigation as well as his skill to take care of Erebus."

He sucked in a breath. Here came the hard part. "Considering what happened last time, I've decided…. to go alone."

Will expected her to lash out at him, to demand why she would have to stay there. As such, he was surprised when she didn't protest. Instead, she bit her lip and looked down. Thinking he had offended her in some way, he started blurting out comforts.

"Six days, love. That's all I'm asking. I will come for you, with or without Jack's support."

She lowered her head further, but for a different reason than he thought. She knew, deep down, that he was right. She wasn't fit to go anywhere, let alone brave the grotesque and wild atmosphere that was Tortuga. To stay here was asking a lot, but she knew it had to be done. The hardest, part, however, was seeing him leave without her. She pushed the tears back and looked up at him. She swallowed, determined to keep her voice steady.

"I'm not angry with you," she said slowly. "On the contrary. You have a task before you. I understand that. The only part that worries me is that I won't know if something happens to you."

He was shocked to say the least. He searched her face, but she spoke the truth. As hard as it was, they had no choice.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Is this really worth it?"

She smiled sadly, taking his other hand. "How will we know if we don't try? If our love is as strong as I think it is, I'm sure it'll last a mere six days."

Blown away by her honesty and bright outlook, he hugged her tightly, taking in her sweet fragrance.

"Bless you," he whispered.

"We will make it," she said with fervor. "If we trust this," she said, holding up their clasped hands. "There is nothing we can't conquer."

In response, he gave her the dazzling smile she had come to love since the day they met. He kissed her ever so gently, the touch baring the softness of a dove. She took the gesture for what it was, savoring it for the series of lonely days to come. Upon breaking the kiss, he smiled again, an idea coming to mind.

"Come with me," he whispered. "I'd like to enjoy our last sunset with you before I leave."

Touched, she let him bring her to her feet, supporting most of her weight as he guided her to the balcony. To view was truly spectacular, with the U-shaped cove displayed before them, and beyond, the golden rays of the sun set the surrounding clouds aflame. Sitting in the bay was the _Dutchman_, the preparations for the journey to Tortuga nearing completion. The image of the ship brought the weight of the situation upon them. It was time to leave. Keeping his own tears at bay, he felt for his ring finger, taking his sapphire ring off of it and holding it out to her.

"This is my promise," he told her. "If I don't come back in six days, take this as a symbol of my eternal love, which will never die no matter where I go."

With trembling fingers, she accepted it, placing on her own finger. It was large, but it fit well enough. Her eyes shinning, she gazed up into his chocolate ones

"I love you, William Turner," she breathed. "Forever and always."

"And I you, Alanna Livingston," he replied. "Until the end of time."

In one swift motion, their lips met in a passionate kiss, one that would last them until the saw each other again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his fingers were lost in her hair. Eventually they broke away, but not before he moved to whisper in her ear.

"Keep a weathered eye on the horizon," he breathed, and with a last longing look, he turned on his heel and left.

She grasped the rail, unable to breathe. So this was how Elizabeth felt as she kissed her one true love goodbye. Her hand flew to her neck for comfort, only to find the locket gone. She looked around her, but it was nowhere to be found. Then, with a jolt of horror, she realized. She had lost it long ago, as she fought for her life during the storm. As all hope abandoned her, she snatched his ring from her finger and held it to her breast. As she watched the _Dutchman_ sail away, with everything she now held dear aboard it, she cried helplessly, praying with every fiber of her being that the sea would bring him back to her safely. It would be the longest six days she would have to endure.


	11. A Bargain

A Bargain

For three days, Will and the crew of _Dutchman _sailed along the coast of the Caribbean until finally, as the sun set on the third day, the familiar glow of Tortuga came into view. Will had been here many times, most of them in the company of Jack Sparrow, the man he sought now. If he were still alive, of which he was acutely confident, the most likely place to find the swash-buckling pirate would be here. In his mind however, he would return to San Juan even if he didn't find him. Six days. That is what he promised her. No more, no less. At the thought of Alanna, his heart gave an agonizing pull. The journey was half over, but he felt like it had been an eternity and a half since he had last kissed her. He sighed deeply as the houses, taverns, and, as was normal with Tortuga, the sounds of gunshots and breaking glass that could be heard as they approached the bay. Within moments they dropped anchor along the side of the southern dock. Will dispatched orders to the crew and hopped on to the dock, determined to be out of this place as quick as possible. As he dodged a pair of staggering men, he found what he was looking for. The black hull of the _Pearl _stretched out in the torchlight, looking as tarnished, yet homey as it did when Will last laid eyes on it. She looked well enough, with a cluster of crates aboard her. No doubt, they were, most likely filled with bottles of rum. Will shook his head and strode onto the sandy streets. As usual, there was plenty going on. From street fights to prostitutes sauntering around the drunken men, nothing had changed. More than once, he had to escape the grasp of a few women who had more cleavage than he could handle. Trying to keep from inhaling too much of the ghastly air, he made his way to the local tavern.

It didn't take long to find his swaggering comrade. Through the fog of smoke, he found him toward the back, apparently trying wrangle a few wenches onto his lap. It was the picture of leisure, and Will was disgusted to see it. Heaving a breath, only to cough it back out, he approached him, his doubt growing with each step.

"Jack!" he called out.

Coming out of his stupor, his released the girl on his lap with a longing look, and addressed his inquirer. The surprise on his face was both reassuring and unwelcoming. Jack rose and sauntered toward him.

"Well, well, well," he mumbled. "If it isn't my old mate. I thought the sea had done off with you already. Good to see I was worrying for nothing."

Will made quick to grab his wrist. "You've been drinking," he accused.

Jack smiled easily, revealing a good number of rotten teeth. "Nonsense," he sneered. "I would never do a thing like that."

That was a lie, for just then another tavern wench swept by them, setting a tankard on the table. She smiled flirtatiously at Jack, and he turned to her, smiling himself.

"Not to worry, love," he assured her. "You'll be paid by the end of the night. Meet me outside when you're through."

He moved close to her and the girl giggled. He gave her a swift kiss and sent her on her way. Will shook his head in disgust. "You're despicable."

"Oh, come now, William," he said, gesturing him to take a seat. "Surely your love of women hasn't dwindled since losing dear Elizabeth."

Will's features hardened. "Don't you dare bring her into this," he warned. "She's not part of my life anymore."

"Of course not," Jack countered. "But I must say you do have a way of not taking advantage of the situation. Or should I remind you of how you let her slip through your fingers and into Norrington's arms?"

Will stood so suddenly he knocked his chair over, causing some of the other customers to break their conversations.

"That's enough!" he growled. "I didn't make it all the way here to discuss my past! Elizabeth is no longer my concern, so leave it be."

Jack smirked and stood himself, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "I see you've still got a bit of a temper," he asserted. "But I'll oblige. I'll not mention her again, if it so pleases you, if you tell me why you _are _here."

Trying to keep his distance, Will nodded, and Jack released him. His shoulders relaxed a bit and he recovered the chair from the floor. He sat heavily and leaned forward, determined to keep Jack's attention.

"While at sea," he began. "I was attacked by Erebus and his men. I don't now how he escaped, or when, but all that matters is that he's loose and seeking revenge. I'm going to need you help if I'm to defeat him once and for all."  
Jack leaned back in his chair, fingering his mustache thoughtfully. He knew of Erebus and Will's rivalry with him, as well as his intentions. He considered all the options, but came to the same conclusion.

"Why should I help you?" he asked, leaning forward again. "You got away with nothing but a scratch. It looks to me like you have things well under control. Not to mention that you have more than enough men to take the _Raven._"

That was enough to send Will's eyes blazing again. "I take pride in my men!" he snapped. "Unlike you, I don't go sending my men in battle without a second thought…so don't go assuming that's how I run my ship."

"All right, all right," Jack said with a laugh. "Who am I to judge how you associate with your crew. But you still haven't answered my question…what's in it for me?"

Will couldn't believe it. Even after everything they've been through together, he would still rather go his own way rather than help him. Remembering something, he looked at Jack again, who was taking another look at the wench across the room.

"Let's not forget," he said, raising his voice above the din. "I was the one who saved your wretched life. Twice, I might add. If it weren't for me, your boots would have a new owner. Like it or not, friend, you owe me."

Jack turned back to him and regarded him absently. "That may be true, mate," he said, taking another swig of his tankard. "But the issue still stands. I have no quarrel with Erebus. Therefore I see no reason to put my ship and crew in jeopardy. As I said before, I see no profit in it for me."

As hard as he tried, Will efforts to budge Jack's decision were in vain. The persuasion carried well into the night until it was clear nothing would change. Will gave Jack a quick farewell, asking him to give the crew his regards, and strode into the moonlight. He was unsatisfied, but eager to set sail and, within the next three days, be reunited with Alanna once more.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, things were looking up for Alanna. The cut along her side was healing nicely and she was quickly regaining her strength. She would take daily walks around the villa, usually in the company of her handmaiden, Margaret. She was a Spanish beauty, adopted into Stefan's family as a child. The environment was as beautiful as it was healing, but Alanna still found herself pacing her chamber at night. Though Stefan and his family were graciousness itself to her, her heart ached for a love of a different sort. As the sun set on the third day, hope sparked once again in her soul. It seemed like forever since she saw the _Dutchman_ against the horizon. But, once again, she was disappointed. Ships came in, yes, but none of them bore her lover. That night, she found herself tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. Frustrated, she grabbed her robe and walked to the balcony. The breeze from the ocean was cool against her skin, carrying a few hints of her life on the _Dutchman_ along with it. It would be another three days before he would return, but what if something happened? Would the weather stay fair? Would the sea keep him safe? Would the damages on the _Raven_ be severe enough to keep Erebus at bay? She had no way of knowing…and it nearly drove her mad. Against her will, the final words of her love came to her unbidden.

"Keep a weathered eye on the horizon." 

_Three more days _her heart told her. _That's all. He'll be back before you know it._ Even with those comforting thoughts, two crystal tears fell beyond her eyes, splashing cleanly on his sapphire ring, making it glisten. Alanna looked to the heavens, picking out the brightest star and gazing at it, praying with all her heart that somehow, wherever he was, he was looking at the exact same star. Softly, she began to sing.

I close my eyes 

And there in the shadows

I see your light

You come to me out of my dreams

Across the night…

Miles away, Will could be found on the deck of the _Dutchman, _looking up at the sky. As if by magic, he happened to see one star shinning brighter than all the rest. To him, that was Alanna, shinning her light as she always had, guiding him until he was in her arms again.

You take my hand 

Though you may be so many stars away

I know that our spirits and souls are one…

Feeling no need for the robe, Alanna shrugged it off, letting it fall in a heap at her feet. She wore a simple white dressing gown, the ends floating on the night wind. A smile touched her face as she envisioned him there, holding her close against his breast.

We've circled the moon and touched the sun 

So here we'll stay

Though they were apart, with Alanna on land and Will on the open ocean, they couldn't be closer. Their hearts were forever bound to one another, with the love of the sea as their anchor. From their first meeting to their last kiss on the balcony, they remembered each moment, no matter how small or insignificant. Aboard the _Dutchman_, Will closed his eyes, determined to not let those memories fade. He inhaled deeply, and could almost smell her sweet fragrance on the wind.

"A vow is a vow, my love," he whispered. "I will return, I promise. Wait for me, and I will come to you."

For always, forever

Beyond here and onto eternity

Abruptly, as if she had heard something, Alanna turned her head, only to realize there was no one there. The balcony was still vacant, although a slight breeze blew from the sea. For a moment, she could have sworn she heard his voice. As if to answer her question, the wind picked up, stirring her hair and the tips of her gown. He was calling her. She knew it. She strode to the railing, her eyes alight. He would come back. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Be safe, William," she said to the open sea. "I will await you. My heart is yours, my love, and it always will be."

For always, forever 

For us there's no time and no space

No barrier love won't erase 

Wherever you go

I still know in my heart

You'll be here

With me

With that, she blew a kiss to the ocean and retreated to her room once more, eagerly awaiting her lover's return.


	12. Will's Return

Will's Return 

At long last, the dawn of the sixth day had finally arrived. Alanna awoke with the sun, roused by its warm, golden rays. She sat up and stretched, instantly realizing the difference of this particular day. This was the day she would finally look upon the face of her dear William. The breeze blew urgently from the balcony, as if picking up on the excitement of the day. Alanna had just slung her robe over her body when someone rapped softly on the door.

"Mistress?" Margaret called. "Are you decent?"

Alanna smiled as she fingered Will's ring. "Yes, Margaret," she called back. "Come in."

Needing no further instruction, the door swept opened, revealing a woman in her early thirties, her raven hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her skin was as tan as Stefan's, but a great deal softer. She wore a simple, yet formal blue dress, a white apron tied around her waist. In her hand she carried a porcelain pitcher.

"So today's the day, is it?" she asked sweetly, making her way to the basin in the corner. The water fell with a clear, splashing sound into the basin, the early sunlight sending the water's refection onto the wall.

"That's right," Alanna said, beaming. "He said six days. I have every confidence he'll be within sight by sunset."

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "And what if he isn't?" she inquired.

The idea was absurd, but Alanna refused to think of the possibility. "He'll be here," she countered confidently. "He promised he would. I've decided to trust that."

Margaret simply shrugged and turned to the maid who had followed her into the room. In her small hands she carried a large, rectangular box. Alanna's smile widened.

"It's a gift from Master Stefan and his family," Margaret stated when she saw Alanna's face. "If today is as special as you say, it is a perfect addition."

Her eyes sparkling, Alanna lifted the lid. Before her was a royal blue gown, the material mostly resembling satin. The sleeves were lined with white lace, opening at the elbow. The neckline was also lined with lace, running squarely across the collarbone. She touched it with reverence, afraid it would vanish in an instant.

"I'm…I'm deeply grateful," she whispered with awe. "It's absolutely beautiful. Tell Stefan I am touched by his gesture."

"I'm glad you like it," said a smooth voice.

Alanna turned abruptly to face her newest friend, who was leaning against the open doorway, grinning.

"Stefan! I…I don't know what to say!"

Stefan laughed and walked towards her. "Say you'll show it off for me today," he chuckled. "William will be most pleased to see it."

Smiling to herself, she held the gown in front of her, admiring it in the mirror. Stefan was absolutely right. Will had never seen her in such finery, and today would be a perfect day to start. Her heart thumping with excitement, she felt for Will's ring.

_This is it _she thought as she looked to the sea. _He'll be in my arms before sunset…just as he promised._

After having brunch with Stefan and his family, Alanna sped back to her room, an idea striking her. She had eyed that desk in the corner since she arrived here, and it was about time she took advantage of it. She wrote first to her parents and friends, keeping track of her adventures so far. Finally, as the sun gained height, she began to write a letter to Will.

_My Dearest William,_

_Oh how hard it has been these past six days. Your friends are kind and wonderful, but my heart longs still for you. I've lied awake each night, praying with every fiber of my being that you would return safely. I must tell you I feared the worst. Endless possibilities kept coming to me. I feared that the sea had taken you away from me…that Erebus had somehow gotten hold of you and the crew. The only thing that gave me hope all this time were your last words to me. Your ring has been my only companion…the only thing I have of yours. Now this day is here at last, and I can finally breathe easy. You are my everything, Will, and that shall never change. My whole body has craved your touch. My lips have longed for your kiss. I pray your vow holds true, my sweet, as has mine. Mere hours from now, I shall hold you once again, and will never let go until the end of time._

_Forever and always,_

Alanna Livingston 

Finally pleased with her work, Alanna sat back with a sigh. All of it was true. Every word she had written came from her heart, and he would know that. Sealing it with a kiss, she folded the parchment and placed it neatly on the desk. Satisfied, she stood and strolled to the balcony. It would only be a few hours until she would once again see the _Dutchman _on the horizon. She leaned against the railing, and prepared to wait.

Sunset came…and went. As the sun sank lower and lower, Alann's heart began to drop. Stefan came to her every hour that afternoon, but there was no news from the docks. The ships that came in were mostly merchant's ships, bearing the latest silks and spices from neighboring islands. Biting her lip, she watched still, fingering his ring nervously. She knew it was wrong to expect so much of him, but as the light faded from the sky, she began to panic. According to Stefan, the weather between San Juan and Tortuga stayed mostly fair, but many things could go wrong. For one, Erebus was still alive and free, and she had no way of knowing where he and his band of brutes might be. Her wound was mostly healed, but that was nothing compared to the increasing ache she felt in her heart. A part of her was missing, and as the stars came out, all hope of getting it back was lost. Soon the candles within her room were lit, but she hardly noticed. It was only when Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder that she realized she had been crying.

"Alanna," he said softly. "I'm sorry. There's been no word from my men at the docks. It's possible he's waiting until morning to sail in. There's nothing more we can do tonight."

Alanna wiped her cheeks as best she could and turned to face him. She forced a smile. "I understand," she whispered. "You're probably right. I will see him tomorrow."

Stefan smiled sympathetically and held out his arm. "Come," he said. "Let's go down to dinner."

Now in a daze, she nodded and took his arm. As he led her out of the room, she stole one last glance toward the ocean, a tear sliding down her cheek in silence.

Dinner was somber that night. As Stefan led Alanna down the main stairwell, her gown seemed to glow in the flickering candlelight, making her that much more beautiful. She wore a simple necklace of seed pearls around her neck, accompanied by a pair of pearl earrings. Will's ring was displayed on her right hand, where it had always been. It too glittered in its own brilliance, accenting her eyes that much more. Her hair flowed behind her in golden waves, held back by two diamond pins on either side of her head. She was a vision in blue, but her face did not reflect it. Her features were an emotionless mask, not yielding a single hint of the torment she felt in her soul. She glared at the candles in disgust. _How ironic _she thought darkly. _Will hasn't returned and it's as though we're lamenting his absence._

As the meal progressed, it became harder and harder to suppress her sadness. As talk began to circle around tomorrow's plans and finding Will's whereabouts, she couldn't take it anymore. As hard as she tried, the emotions she felt could no longer be ignored. She stood abruptly and fled to her room, leaving those still at the table stunned. After a moment, Stefan began to stand, but Margaret held him back.

"Leave her be," she advised. "This day meant a lot to her. I think it's best she be left alone."

Stefan took the hint but looked toward the stairs, a sympathetic look on his face. He had grown to know Alanna over the past six days, and loved her as though she were his own daughter. _William _he thought, closing his eyes. _You'd better come back soon. I'll be damned if you leave her like this. Please God, I don't know how or when, but please…bring him back to her tonight._

Alanna swept into her room in a blur, her tears now coming in waves. With trembling hands, she undid the laces of her gown and flung it into the corner. It was a careless gesture, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to her now. She proceeded to rip the pearls from her ears and neck, until all but the ring remained. She reached for it, but couldn't bring herself to take it off. His final words burned in her thoughts until she was certain she could hear him.

"_This is my promise," he told her. "If I don't come back in six days, take this as a symbol of my eternal love, which will never die no matter where I go."_

Now the tears flowed freely, running down her cheeks in rivers. She staggered to the bed and flung herself across it. She cried not only for her lost love, but also for her parents, her friends, the life she had before coming here. The hope she had this morning had now turned to ashes, leaving nothing but a broken vow in the dust. Finally, after much struggle, her grief gave way to exhaustion, and she fell into a restless sleep.

The bell had just tolled midnight when Alanna awoke again. The room was quiet, with nothing but a breeze coming from the window. Nearest her, a candle flickered on the nightstand; besides the moonlight, it was the only light in the room. Another thing Alanna noticed was that she was in her dressing gown, her blue dress and shift hanging on the wall. Emotionally drained, she sat up, looking bleakly around the room. Within moments, the pain and dread from earlier began ripping at her again, bringing on a fresh wave of tears. She subdued it only to crawl from bed and grab her robe. The room made her restless and besides, what was the worst that could happen to her that hadn't already happened? Throwing the robe over her, she snuck out of her room. The house was quiet, with everyone still abed. Silently, she crept down the stairs and into the moonlit courtyard, the cold tiles irritating her bare feet. She didn't know where she was going, but trusted her feet to lead the way.

Sure enough, she took the path to the beach, and within moments was greeted by the constant sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. She was relieved to feel the soft sand between her toes, but the solace was limited. Her heartache was still present, and would probably remain for a long time. She faced the ocean, almost glaring at it.

"How dare you," she whispered. "I trusted you to keep him safe, and this is how you treat his vow? You've taken everything from me. My love, my family…everything!"

She trembled violently, but remained standing. She balled her hands into fists, but immediately realized that anger wasn't the right way to go. She released them and looked helplessly to the sea. That was one thing she could depend on- the constant push and pull of the tide. She moved forward, letting the water move in and out below her feet. Once again the song from her previous life came back to her, and she began to sing the last few lyrics.

_Reach out to me_

_Call out my name_

_And I would bring you back again_

_Today_

As the last note faded to silence, a fresh wave of agony swept over her, and she doubled over. She remembered how he had embraced her more than a month ago, comforting her and assuring her there was nothing to fear. Every laugh, every kiss, every touch…it seemed to be lost forever. She buried her face in her hands and wept until she was sure she would run dry. So immersed in her grief, she barely heard a pair of footsteps behind her. They were large and heavy, but moved softly against the sand. He saw her trembling form, a look of tenderness sweeping over his face.

"Don't cry, love."

Alanna's head shot up with a gasp. That voice. She knew that voice. Her blue eyes widened. _No _she thought. _It couldn't be. I must be hallucinating. Unless…_

Afraid to look behind her, she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned. Standing in the moonlight, boots and all, was Will.

A million emotions coursed through her veins at once. Immeasurable joy, love, thankfulness, worry, and anger swept over her as she lunged towards him and threw herself into his arms.

"Will!" she sobbed, clutching his shirt. "I…I don't believe it!"

Will himself couldn't believe it either. Here he was, finally back in her arms, where he had longed so badly to be for the past six days. As it was with the sea, his body rejoiced and was set aflame once again. He hoisted her into the air and kissed her with every fiber of his being. Alanna responded accordingly, her hands a million different places at once. She caressed his face, his neck…anywhere she could reach to make sure he was indeed real. Their tongues intertwined with one another, savoring each and every sensation. After an eternity, they broke away, only to gaze into one another's eyes.

"I told you," he rasped, running his hand through her hair. "Wait for me…and I will come to you."

Alanna was too wrapped up in untangling her own emotions to hear his remark.

"Oh, Will," she breathed. "I was so scared. I didn't know if something had happened to you. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"

Fresh tears welled up in her sapphire eyes, and she did not fight them. She buried her face in his chest and wept, this time for sheer joy. He pressed her closer still, holding on for dear life.

"Shhh, Alanna," he whispered in her ear. "It's all right. I'm here…. I'm here now."

It took a few moments, but eventually her sobs subsided and she looked at him once more. He hadn't change one bit; he was as unworldly perfect as he was when they last saw each other. As for Alanna, she was just as radiant, if not more, than when he last laid eyes on her. For both of them, it was clear that six days was far too long.

Over the next few hours, they caught up on old times, while creating new memories. She assured Will that her wound was indeed healed, and had nothing but a scar to show she had been attacked. Between kisses, they re-declared their love for one another, vowing they would never be separated again. As dawn approached, they could be found lying above the sand, the ocean waves lulling them to sleep. San Juan was a beautiful and peaceful place, but for Alanna, the only safe harbor she knew was right here, in her lover's arms.


	13. Sapphires in September

Sapphires in September 

The next few days flew by like Will and Alanna's separation had never occurred. The crew of the _Dutchman _was overjoyed to know she was fully recovered and eagerly prepared the ship for the next journey. Erebus was still on the loose and they had to be in tip-top shape if he were to attack again. Sad as Alanna was to leave San Juan, every cell in her body longed to be on the open ocean once more.

"Thank you, Stefan," Will said as they packed up the last of Alanna's things. "I will be forever grateful."

Stefan shrugged. "It was nothing," he said simply. "I was honored to have such a wonderful young woman in my house."

He winked at Alanna, who blushed as Will pressed her closer. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said demurely. She held up the blue gown and began to hand it to him. In response to his puzzled expression, she said, "I have no use for it. It's a beautiful gift, but I cannot accept it."

Stefan shook his head. "It's yours," he said firmly. "Take it as a token of our friendship. Besides…it suits you."

Though she was determined to keep things honorable, she couldn't help but smile. She ran up to him and embraced him warmly, for which he was surprised. Nonetheless, he returned the hug. Embarrassed, she released him swiftly, blushing.

"I'm sorry," she said, moving to Will's side. "That was uncalled for."

Stefan laughed. "It's quite alright, miss," he chuckled. He moved across the room and shook Will's hand. "You know you are always welcome here…both of you."

Will nodded with a smile and beckoned Alanna to follow him into the courtyard. The sun was high in the sky, the seagulls cawing as they circled the bay. After bidding goodbye to the rest of the family, Alanna and Will headed down to the docks, hand in hand. Stefan waved after them as Margaret came forward.

"Those two," he said to himself. "I have a feeling their destinies are just beginning. I just pray they're ready for it."

"Don't worry," Margaret replied. "I have a feeling they can conquer anything so long as they're together."

Stefan nodded, but shivered despite himself. _Their battle's not over _he thought. _Until God in Heaven decides it's over."_

By sunset, the _Dutchman _was well out of the bay, the open sea stretching out before them. The moment Alanna stepped back on the sturdy, broken-in wood, she felt instantly at home. This was where she belonged, among the sea and sails, the salty breeze once again stirring her hair. She was once again in her old clothes, her sword once again on her waist. As she stood at the wheel, Will stepped behind her, placing his hands over hers.

"Welcome home, my sweet," he whispered in her ear.

Alanna smiled broadly. "It's good to be back," she replied. "But it's as if I never left. The crew has gone about their business as if the battle never happened. Is that normal?"

Will grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he did so.

"It's as normal as you want it to be," he said, his eyes closing. "They've missed you sorely, Alanna, though they're to proud to say so. And so have I…" he trailed off in a whisper, letting the sounds of the crew and ocean speak the words he couldn't say. Alanna inhaled deeply, feeling complete and at peace for the first time in a while. That night, the crew treated both Alanna and Will to a welcome back feast, sending up one cheer after another into the summer air.

Within one short week, life on the _Dutchman _began to return to normal. The daily tasks resumed, as did the night rituals between Will and Alanna. Being separated for six days may not seem like much, but for them it was far too long. Their bodies craved one another, and upon reuniting, they consummated their vows in the silence of the cabin, with only the moon baring witness. Life continued as usual until the winds began to cool. Summer was fading into fall, meaning two things. For one, the pattern of the sea was about to shift. For two, Alanna's 18th birthday was drawing near. Having being born on the same month as her country's darkest day, Alanna wasn't so keen on celebrating. Besides, she never considered being born on the 7th lucky anyway. Since her mother died, it was seen as a day of mourning rather than of celebration. Despite her secretive tongue, she had mentioned it to Will during one of their late-night conversations. It was no secret, however, that the crew had gotten wind of it and was planning some sort of party.

As the day drew near, Alanna wasn't the only one feeling the pressure. Will himself was fighting a dilemma of his own. Since her return, he had been once again pushing the wounds of his past behind him. It was clear he loved Alanna deeply, possibly deeper than he did Elizabeth. Still, she continued to haunt him. What's worse, he knew Alanna was catching on. She was no fool; he knew that for sure. Perhaps, somewhere deep down, she doubted him as much as he doubted himself. He tried to convince himself he was just being paranoid, but his efforts were in vain. Every so often she would say something or look at him a certain way that hinted to her thoughts. She knew. That being the case, he needed something to convince her of his undying devotion.

It didn't strike him until one night, just after Alanna had fallen asleep. She had mentioned to him earlier that she had lost her locket during the storm and how she longed to have it back again. As much as he wanted it, that was beyond his power. However, there was something he _could _do. Gently, he slid out of her grasp and crept to his desk. Using the moonlight as a guide, he produced a brass key from his pocket and unlocked the only drawer. Blowing off the dust, he held the item up to the light. If there was anything that would convince Alanna of his love, this was it. He gazed at the woman below him and smiled. Of all the decisions he made in his life, this one felt right. With one more look, he sighed contently and placed the item back in its place, waiting for the opportune moment to arrive.

The day of Alanna's birthday dawned cool and clear, with the morning sun warming anything its golden rays could touch. The clouds were soon turned pink, the tips of them going from gold to silver as the sun gained height. After a great deal of coaxing, Will persuaded Alanna to don the royal blue gown to commemorate the day. Feeling utterly ridiculous around the men, she remained in the cabin until sunset, when she could hide no longer. She emerged from the cabin only to be bombarded by a round of wild cheering. The crew, with Christopher brandishing an ivory cake with 18 candles atop it, surrounded her, singing a broken version of "She's a Jolly Good Fellow". Laughing despite herself, she floated up the steps to the helm, with Christopher in toe. Will could barely breathe when he saw her. She was the image of enchantment, her blue gown accenting her eyes perfectly. She wore no adornment; her beauty alone would surely overpower it. He knelt at her feet, not trusting his legs to hold him up. She giggled as she approached him.

"My, my, my," she said, smiling. "The mighty William Turner. He stares death in the eye and laughs, but is helpless in the presence of a woman."

She attempted to raise him, but he held fast to her hand, pressing it to his lips.

"I don't deserve you, lady," he whispered so only she could hear. "You are too perfect to be real."

Alanna smirked as he rose to his feet. "I'm no angel, Will," she said wryly. "You of all people should know that."

Will sighed. "Oh well," he said. "But I think you should blow out the candles before they ruin the cake."

At this, Alanna laughed heartily and turned to the cake. Wishing for nothing in particular, she blew swiftly, snuffing the candles in an instant. The men hollered their praises at her as Arthur struck up his fiddle. The party had officially begun.

Due to the constant buzz, Will couldn't get Alanna alone until late in the evening. The crew did their part; giving what little gifts they could. Arthur, along with many toasts to her health, had written another song in her name, and performed it while she and Will danced. Christopher made a feast especially for her, containing only her favorite dishes. Since the ceremony part was over, she was free to change into her normal clothes, allowing her to truly be herself. The gifts she received were wonderful, but she had not yet heard from Will. He had excused himself for a moment, but had not yet returned. What she didn't know was that he had gone to fetch his own gift and was practicing nervously just beyond the doors. Finally satisfied, he slipped back out, catching Alanna just as she was about to open the door.

"Oh…that's were you were," she said hurriedly. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

He half-smiled. "Forgive me, love," he said with a touch of awkwardness. "If you'd follow me, I've got one more surprise for you."

Rolling her eyes, she followed him around the party to the railing. When he hoisted himself up, she looked at him, slightly confused.

"Uh, Will?" she asked. "I've seen it up there. What exactly are you planning?"

Will laughed softly, giving her a hand up. "You'll see," he said, and worked his way up the rope without another word. Shrugging like 'what do I have to lose?' she followed him to the crow's nest.

The wind blew cool and hard as they reached the top. Huddling against each other, they stood together, looking into each other's eyes. Her eyes were ever inch as beautiful now, looking like the moon reflecting off the water. After a short kiss, he backed away a bit, brushing a tendril behind her ear.

"Alanna," he began. "I've known ever since we met that there is something…. magical between us. I've wanted to embrace it, but something held me back."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping not to offend her by what he was about to say.

"As you've probably guessed," he said softly, afraid his voice would crack. "My heart belonged to someone else before I knew you. Her name was Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. She was my world, as you are now. But apparently it wasn't meant to be. She…. loved another. The commodore, as it was. She was out of my life before I could do anything to stop her. I am a changed man because of it."

Alanna lowered her head. She knew all along. Though he tried his best to hide it, Elizabeth was a part of his life…. a part of the legend she knew so well. She looked up at him, schooling her face for his next words.

"Then, out of the blue, you come along,"

Unsure of where he was going with this, Alanna listened, curious.

"I don't need someone to tell me I've changed. I feel it within me. There's this ball of light within my heart… and it's because of you. Since we met, my demons are brought into the light…where I can face them. Alanna, I don't know what you've done to me, but it made me realize how precious you are. It's because of that that I feel an obligation to prove my love to you. Quite frankly, I couldn't find a more perfect way to do that."

Taking a breath, he felt inside his pocket and pulled the gift into the moonlight. It was a silver locket, much like the one Alanna had worn, but of a different design. Carved on it was an elegant S in the shape of a swan. Alanna gasped.

"I know it won't replace what you've lost," he said simply. "But accept it as a sign that I love you. You have stolen my soul, Ms. Livingston, and I never want to be parted from you from this day on."

Alanna, now in tears, bowed her head as he hooked the clasp behind her neck. He looked back at her, the utmost sincerity in his eyes.

"Well…say something!"

In reply, she smiled and gently kissed him on the mouth, pouring everything she felt for him into it. He understood, for when they broke away, his eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

" 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea," she whispered. "My love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.' "

The words she spoke were unknown to him, but it didn't matter. Her heart was in her eyes; that was enough for him. As the party continued below, Will leaned in and kissed her, casting the remainders of his past to the winds. Above them, a pair of shooting stars shot across the sky; a perfect end to a perfect night…a night neither Will nor Alanna would ever forget.


	14. Ambushed

Ambushed

It wasn't until the sky went from cobalt to purple and again to lavender that the party finally began to wind down. Having celebrated a little too much, most of the crew slept where they fell, snoring loudly. Alanna and Will had retreated to the cabin, fast asleep themselves. As the sky lightened, a thick, ominous fog rolled in, quieting almost every sound. It was then that Felix had emerged from the shadows and crept to the side of the ship. Keenly aware no one would hear him, he made a sound mostly resembling a birdcall and waited. Sure enough, the outline of the _Raven _began to emerge from the mist. They had followed the _Dutchman _throughout the night, using the cover of darkness to conceal them. Now it floated silently on the water, gliding until it was beside the _Dutchman. _Within the cabin, Will awoke suddenly, his nerves twitching. Why he felt apprehension, he knew not. Disregarding it, he laid back down, snuggling closer to the woman in his arms.

Whispering words of caution, Felix gave the signal and the crew slipped aboard. This time they took no chances, brandishing their weapons with a greedy glint in their eyes. They were beaten back last time, but they were certain they would claim the victory today. Judging by the activities on the _Dutchman_ the night before, the opportunity couldn't be more perfect. Ever so silently, they made their way around the deck, using the fog to their advantage. Before anyone could alert their comrades, they were silenced instantly as the cold steel of the blade met their flesh. Lounging by the mast, Christopher's eyes snapped open, hearing the dying screams of his comrades. Before he could react, a tall, dark-skinned man thrust his sword between his ribs. As his breath left him, Christopher sent up a prayer to the gods, pleading protection for his soul. Those that could defend themselves woke abruptly, alerting the crew to the surprise attack. For them, it was a little too late. Most of the men that remained were bound, unable to resist. Now gagged, they could do little to warn their captain or his lady. While some guarded their captives, a few others branched off and slithered toward the cabin doors, which were propped open. The next few moments happened very quickly. By the time Will snapped to consciousness, Erebus's men were already inches from them. Alanna shrieked as two rough hands grabbed her by the waist and attempted to pull her from Will's grasp.

"Will!" she screamed, trying to free herself from the brute's iron hold.

"Alanna!"

In a last-ditch effort, she thrust her hand toward his. Their fingers met and, for a moment, held. Eyes wide with terror, she looked to his, looking for comfort. In that one split second, she found it. Somewhere within his chocolate orbs, he assured her that somehow, some way, things would be all right. In the next instant, they were ripped from each other, with one carrying a thrashing Alanna into the pale light while the other held Will back. He punched him hard, then fled to join the others. Growling with fury, Will leapt to his feet and ran to catch up with them, praying he would reach her in time.

As hard as she tried, Alanna could barely make headway with the massive thug that held her. Amongst all the chaos, she happened to look down, only to be faced with the open eyes of Christopher's corpse. She screamed in horror, the fight draining from her. Seeing the weakness, the guard half-carried her to where his comrades stood. The instant Will made it into the light, a pair of giant arms seized him. He struggled hard, but barely budged against the man's embrace. Will's gaze flashed to Arthur, who was having the same difficulty.

"How'd they know?" he asked furiously. "How'd they find us!?"

"I believe I'm to be credited for that," said a velvet voice. Will's eyes snapped to his addresser, only to be surprised. Felix came forward, neither bound nor gagged, and smirked at him.

"Traitor!" Will roared, struggling against the man that held him. "You betrayed us all the moment you stepped onto this ship!"

Felix's smile widened. "Pretty much," he sneered. "I took advantage of your hospitality, yes. But your quarrel isn't really with me, now is it, William?"

"Too right you are, Felix," someone agreed, and Will stiffened. Across from him was Erebus, holding a dagger to Alanna's throat. Will's eyes widened, his heart lurching to see her at the mercy of his enemy.

"Interesting concept, leverage," he said matter-of-factly, tapping the blade against her ivory skin. "It can bring the strongest man to his knees, making him submit to whatever the other desires."

Will couldn't move. Whether from his human blockade or his fear for Alanna's safety, he stayed frozen on the spot, his eyes locked with hers.

"Let her go, Erebus," he said slowly. "She has nothing to do with this."

Erebus sighed and shook his head. "On the contrary, my friend," he replied. "You see, she was my key to getting to you. It's funny how the very thing you swore you'd never do again comes back to bite you in the end. Can't blame you, though. She really is a magnificent creature."

As he swept a hand over her neck and hair, Will nearly snapped.

"Don't touch her!" he bellowed.

Erebus stopped mid-stroke and turned to him, his eyes glittering. "Oh I'll do more than that, I can assure you," he sneered. "You'll be lucky if there's any more of her left when I'm through."

As his men chuckled, Felix came to where Will stood and moved until he was within inches of his face.

"All's fair in love and war," he whispered into his ear. "Of course, you would know all about that, now wouldn't you?"

After a tense moment, he slammed his fist into Will's stomach, sending him to his knees.

"See you in Hell, Turner," he called over his shoulder, and went to join his crew.Though he put up a mighty struggle, the men that held him merely grunted as they hoisted him and his crew onto the ship.

Aboard the _Raven_, Erebus finally faced his captive. She was indeed a beautiful woman…all the more reason to enjoy his spoils.

"So," he said, cupping her chin. "This is the woman our dear William has been infatuated with these past few months. I'm going to enjoy this."

Alanna thrust her chin out of his grasp and glared at him. "You arrogant bastard," she hissed. "You'll pay for this."

Erebus simply smiled. "You've got some spirit, I see. You'll take a while to break, but break you will."

She spat at him furiously. "Try me."

His temper flaring, his shot around and slapped her hard, knocking her unconscious. "That'll teach you to defy me," he snarled. He turned to the man that held her now limp form. "She'll be feeling that when she wakes up," he said. "Take her to my cabin. Make sure she's…. prepared by the time I return."

"Aye, sir," the man said gruffly, and walked away, Alanna still in his arms.

Erebus turned and dispatched orders to his men. "Take Will and the others to the brig. Secure a line to the _Dutchman. _I want to make sure everything he owns belongs to me." As the men hurried to follow orders, Erebus smirked, watching as his former rival was taken below.

"It's about time," he said to himself. "I'm going to make absolutely sure you suffer tonight. After what I've been told, it should be interesting…. very interesting indeed."

Chuckling to himself, he turned his back on the _Dutchman _and walked toward the cabin, untying his tunic as he went.


	15. Broken Spirits

Broken Spirits

The room Will and his crew walked into was by no means pleasant. An eerie green light swirled throughout the small, cramped space. A strong scent of sweat and rum ensnared them as they were led into the iron cell, the man behind them closing it firmly and locking it with a foreboding click. Grunting in satisfaction, he twirled the keys around a fat finger and sauntered up the steps. The crew of the _Dutchman _stood silent a moment, taking in their seemingly hopeless situation. Having recovered from Felix's parting gift, Will strode around the cell, swearing angrily. How could he let this happen? How could he have been so blind? All this time, Felix had been plotting against him; conspiring with Erebus right under his nose. Alanna had been right all along; and because of his foolishness, she was now at the mercy of his rival, while he and his men stood helpless. Arthur attempted in vain to console him.

"There was nothing any of us could've done," he offered. "How were any of us to know that Felix would betray us?"

"That's just it!" Will yelled. "She knew. Alanna knew something was afoot. And I didn't bother to listen to her! If anyone is to be blamed, it should be me!"

Will slammed his fist into the bars, but took no notice of the sting that followed. The pain he knew she would be enduring on his account was a thousand times worse. Angry tears threatened to fall as he gazed helplessly towards the stairs. The door that led to the cabin was propped open, no doubt to ensure he would hear her screams. _Alanna _he thought with a grimace. _Please forgive me for what I've done._

The first thing Alanna noticed upon regaining consciousness was the sharp scent of peppermint. She sat up slowly, taking in the dreary cabin in which she now resided. Her hand drifted to where Erebus had slapped her, feeling a warm liquid beneath her fingertips. She could tell just by the resounding sting that it was blood. She drew her hand away and, sure enough, it shown crimson. Convinced she was alone, the purring voice that floated into existence startled her.

"I do hope you'll forgive me," it said casually. "But how else was I going to get through to you, hmm?"

It was only then that she noticed a dark figure standing in the corner, his features hidden beyond the light of the mysterious candles. She sat up straighter, recognizing the cool tone without knowing his identity.

"Show yourself, you coward," she hissed. "I'm not afraid of you."

Erebus smiled as he slithered from the shadows, moving to fill up a glass of wine. "I see why William takes such a special interest in you," he said, leaning over the table. "You're a beautiful woman, and who's to argue. But you're courageous and resourceful as well. Very few women have such strong qualities."

Alanna looked at him cautiously. This was absurd. If he wanted to do away with her, why was he making small talk? She racked her brain for any possible intentions while he filled his own glass. Sighing, he set the bottle down and came to join her. She moved as far away from him as she could, eyeing the glass he held warily. He chuckled softly. "You needn't be afraid," he said. " I have no desire to kill you. Besides, dear William will be expecting me to do something like that. Drink up, miss."

Rather than refuse and risk his temper, Alanna took the drink demurely and sipped it, watching him all the while. The wine slipped down her throat and into her empty stomach, reminding her she had no yet eaten anything that day. Erebus seemed to be expecting this, for he rose and grabbed a bowl of grapes resting on the table.

"So…Alanna is it?" he murmured, passing the bowl to her. "You must be famished. It won't do for you to be…useful on an empty stomach."

Once again she accepted the offering without complaint, secretly grateful to have something to build up her energy, should she need it. Determined to keep him on good terms, she tried talking to him civilly.

"Sir," she began. " If you intend me harm, why haven't you gone through with it already? You have what you came for. I'm of no value to you."

Erebus laughed. "Ah, but you are, my dear," he said, inching closer. "You see I don't plan to kill William…at least, not yet. As you will soon realize, my little swan," he paused, trailing a cool finger along her jaw line. "There are things far worse… than death."

Slowly, he moved closer to her, making her slide up against the headboard. His breath smelled faintly of peppermint and old wine, and she turned her head to avoid it. This only made him more impatient. Despite her struggle, he kissed her fiercely, without the slightest hint of tenderness within it. When he finally broke away, the coolness she had seen a moment ago had vanished. Before her was a completely different man, his cobalt eyes glittering with long-suppressed lust. He paused only to shed his shirt and leggings. Her eyes widened with horror. "Please," she pleaded, thinking rapidly of an excuse. "I am a virgin."

Erebus laughed harshly. "You think I'm that gullible? No, no…I have complete confidence my adversary has well taken care of that. Such a pity, considering I wanted you all for myself."

He leaned down once more, ripping her shirt easily. Upon seeing the locket, he smirked and tore it from her neck, casting it aside.

"A gift, no doubt," he rasped. "Such a shame. Oh well…his loss is my gain."

He smiled greedily, and struck for the tan flesh beneath him. He grabbed at her roughly, leaving a mark where his fingertips had once been. She tried to scream, but he sealed her lips with another fierce kiss. Sheer terror gripped her and tears of fright spilled helplessly from her eyes. He showed no amount of restrain or pity. She was helpless against him, and he knew it. The instant he broke away, the horrors within her were released in a scream fit for death.

As expected, the scream rang through the hall and down into the brig and, coincidentally, Will's ears. His heart screamed with her, the pain of it nearly unbearable. He doubled over, much to the confusion of the crew. As crazy as it sounded, her suffering was his suffering. Her pain had now become his.

"He's killing her," he whispered.

Arthur looked at him, startled. "He wouldn't," he objected. " It's not like him. If anything, he would keep her alive so he could- "

Arthur stopped abruptly, aware of what he was about to say. Will nodded reluctantly. He wasn't killing her in the literal sense, but rather destroying her spirit; the very essence of who she was. From here on, she would be a changed woman, taken unwillingly by a man she didn't love. Erebus's actions would haunt her for the rest of her days…and Will could do nothing to stop it.

Down the hall, things were getting worse. Alanna knew that within moments, he would take her fully, and she would be powerless to resist him. Just when she thought it would be too late… that the precious nights with Will were about to be taken from her forever… that the darkness that surrounded her would fully engulf her…

"Beg your pardon, sir."

With a growl, Erebus abruptly released her, turning an aggravated face to his first mate.

"Want do you want?" he asked, sighing sharply.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but you're requested on deck. There's a mean wind coming in and they need your assistance."

The man by the door took notice of the woman entangled beneath his master and couldn't help but smile. It was clear he had taken advantage of her, and she showed every sign of it. Erebus groaned and hastily dressed. As he walked from the room, the man looked over his shoulder curiously.

"What about her?" he asked.

Erebus glanced toward the bed, shrugging.

"I don't think she'll be going anywhere," he said absently. "Now let's make this quick so I can get back to what I was doing."

With a final look, he swept from the cabin, leaving a broken angel in his wake.


	16. The Escape

The Escape

For a few fragile minutes, Alanna felt completely numb. Her exposed body lay openly on the bed, bruises speckling her ivory skin. Rather than flee, she remained still, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. As thought began to return, so did warmth and use of her limbs. She sat up, the light from the candles revealing the evening's events. Her hair was mangled, falling in strange tangles down her back. Her eyes were now that of a haunted soul, searching for the solace to heal her wounds, but could find none. The ends of her shirt fell to her wrists, providing little cover. Her legs curled underneath her as she struggled to keep warm in the frigid room. Her breath came in little gasps, trying to regain its normal rhythm. Her eyes searched warily around the dark cabin, searching for the hunter who had so brutally taken her. Her heart leapt at the slightest sound, only to be relieved. For the moment, she was alone. But that could only last for so long. One thing was clear; she had to escape and somehow get to Will…and she had to do it quickly.

As nimbly as she could, she slid to the edge of the bed, gaining her footing. She stood slowly, looking around for her abandoned clothes. Beside her feet were her leggings. That was a start. Soon she found another shirt (the source of it hardly matter at this point) and her vest. This would have to do. She left her boots where they fell, for fear she would be heard as she climbed the stairs. Despite her ordeal, something sparked with her. The time to act was now, or there would be no hope for any of them. Before leaving, she searched for the locket, only to find it half-hidden beneath the bed. Stuffing it in her pocket, she gave one last wary glance toward the deck. From the casual tone of the voices, Erebus was still busy, at least for now. Setting her stance, she crept to where Will and the crew were being held.

In the brig, Will was beginning to feel the effects of their capture. The absence of water left his mouth dry, and the smell could hardly be called pleasant. Above the uncomfortable conditions, his heart ached. He knew all too well what Erebus was capable of, and it would be a miracle if he hadn't taken her by now. What's more, the future looked anything but bright. As soon as he felt Alanna was of no further use to him, she would be killed. Then he would dispose of his men, torturing them until they begged for death. At the end of it all, the only thing left to hope for would be that his own death would result in seeing Alanna once more. Engrossed in the extremity of his situation, he barely noticed the slight noise coming from across the room. The others however, took notice and moved to the opposite side of the cell, curious. On one hand, it could merely be a rat scurrying around the lower decks. Or, by some blessed stroke of luck, it was Alanna, who had somehow escaped the hands of her captor. Sure enough, a slender figure appeared in the eerie light. Will snapped out of his stupor at the sound of her name, and turned to the cause of the excited commotion. He rushed to the other side.

"Alanna!"

"Shh!" she hissed, putting a finger to her lips. As she came forward, Will looked at her, confused.

"How did you escape?" he whispered.

"I didn't," she said simply. "I just got lucky."

Will smiled, but it was not returned. She kept her eyes away from his, only acknowledging him with a few fleeting glances.

"Alanna, where's Erebus?" Arthur asked, holding the same bewildered look as his captain.

"Busy at the moment," Alanna replied, her tone neutral. "But it won't take him long to realize I've gone. We've got to get out of here."

"How?"

For the first time, she smirked, holding a brass key up to the light. "He really needs to take better care of his things."

The crew chuckled lightly. Confidently she placed the key in its lock, and it clicked obediently. All the while, Alanna kept focused, carefully avoiding Will's gaze. Once the lock snapped open, the door swung easily. Motioning them to be as quiet as possible, she let them pass, promising she would follow shortly. At last, Will reached her. He moved to embrace her, but she stepped back.

"Later," she cautioned. "If Erebus doesn't know I've gone yet, he will soon."

Will searched her face, but saw only purpose and determination. This was due to not only the desire to leave as soon as possible, but also the desire to keep the horrors of her ordeal far from her present thoughts. She was in survival mode now, and she was determined to keep it that way until she was sure they would escape unscathed. Sighing, she allowed him to fall in behind her, keeping a firm watch for any of Ereubs's men.

Within moments, they were inching toward to edge of the ship. With a million tasks to be done aboard, the crew hardly noticed. Just as they were hopping onto the balcony, however, a man passing by the stern noticed their desperate escape. He shouted earnestly, alerting the crew to the commotion below. Seeing as there was no other way down, the crew of the _Dutchman _jumped into the lukewarm water. Soon only Alanna and Will here left. They could hear shouts behind them and were sure they had mere moments before they reached them. Will turned swiftly to her.

"There's no chance both of us will make it. You go. Erebus can't afford to kill me. I'll be all right."

Alanna looked at him as though he were completely crazy. They had no time to argue for within moments, Will was met with the first wave of attackers.

"Go!" he yelled to her as he punched the first man he met. "Trust me!"

Seeing that she had little choice, she unclipped her sword and threw it to him.

"You'd better be right," she said through gritted teeth, and hurled herself over the rail. Will sighed. At least she would be safe now. At this point, he hardly cared about his fate. Her life would be spared, and that was enough. He managed to fend them off for a short while, but soon they proceeded to overpower him, and he was forced to surrender.

Meanwhile, Alanna and the crew found themselves in a predicament of their own. The sea was beginning to get rough, which made it nearly impossible to return to the _Dutchman. _What little light they had was fading fast, and any piece of land was now well out of reach. They struggled hard against the current without making much progress. All they could do was wait it out and hopefully, if their luck was still with them, a friendly vessel would come their way.

Aboard the _Raven_, Erebus came forward, smirking as he held Will's own sword to his throat.

"How pathetic," he said, shaking his head. "That you rely on a woman to save your life. Daring, yes, but pathetic. I'm surprised she had the nerve to rescue you in the first place."

Will growled, but could do nothing to defend his honor, let alone hers. Erebus chuckled, holding the sword up.

"Not that it matters of course," he observed. "I got what I wanted in the end. And it's not like you'll ever see her again."

The crew followed their captain's taunting, while one of them inquired why they were letting the others go.

"They are no longer our concern," Erebus explained as they sent Will back into the hull. "If the water doesn't kill them…the sharks will finish the job."

Laughing with his crew, Erebus made his way to the helm, fingering Will's sword all the while.

As the light faded from the sky, the panic of the crew began to rise. Without a ship and no way to climb aboard, they were stranded. They sat in the water for what seemed like ages, conserving their energy. A feeling of forlornness swept over them as they watched the _Dutchman _slip further and further from their grasp. As for Alanna, her ordeal was beginning to take its toll. She avoided conversation with Arthur, giving him short assurances that she was totally fine. With the coming of darkness, her fear and anxiety grew. They weren't going to get out of this one, and even if they did, Will would be long gone before they could get to him. Even though she kept her head well above water, she felt like she was drowning. The moment they felt it was all over, that they would soon succumb to the water or the creatures lurking beneath it, a sound of rushing water reawakened their hope. Sure enough, a ship could be seen on the horizon, lit by the lamps on deck. Soon enough, the ship loomed into view, but it wasn't whom they expected. Stretching above them, with a figurine of a woman attached to the bow, was the _Black Pearl. _


	17. Return of the Sparrow

Return of the Sparrow

Alanna blinked. Despite what she had just been through, she gaped at the ship that now floated in front of her. The men aboard barked instructions to one another and soon a series of ropes were being thrown over the railing. Seizing the opportunity, the crew hastily grabbed a hold of them and was hauled aboard. Alanna herself was one of the last to see the tarnished deck they were now calling home. It was exactly as she pictured, the black paint pealing away to reveal patches of ivory wood. A group of men came forward to greet her, all of them familiar. Mr. Gibbs, the ship's first mate grinned at her, displaying a set of rotten teeth.

"Welcome aboard, miss," he said with as much charm as he could muster. "I'm Mr. Gibbs, or as most people call me, just Gibbs. We saw what happened and were more than willing to come to your aid."

Seeing this as an act of diplomacy, she responded politely. "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Gibbs, but I shall like to address the captain."  
A rough voice spoke above the crew before Gibbs could answer. "I suppose you'd be wanting to speak to me, then?"

Alanna spun to see a man at the helm, sauntering down the stairs with some manner of authority. Truly, the face of Jack Sparrow was not to be forgotten. Above sturdy black boots and leggings, a white shirt covered his torso, the opening displaying quite a few black hairs. Upon his callused and dirty fingers sat his unique collection of rings. A slender blade sat in its scabbard, hanging royally from his waist. Finally, below the signature dreadlocks and captain's hat, a pair of curious brown eyes stared back at her, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Jack Sparrow," Alanna murmured with a sigh. He was everything she thought him to be…and more. He was, without a doubt, a very revolting character. Still, considering their circumstances, she was going to have to talk to him civilly. He revulsion of him increased, however, when he came closer. The alcohol on his breath was unmistakable.

"How can I be of service, Ms… ?"

"Livingston," Alanna said curtly. "And I only wanted to see if my assumptions were correct."

He chuckled softly. "And what have you found out?"

Desperate to keep her emotions under control, she took a sharp breath. "Only that everything Will Turner has told me about you is true."

The grin he supplied her with made her feel uneasy. As for Jack, everything was starting to come together. The awkward exchange between Will and himself now held more meaning. He was over Elizabeth, that part was clear in the way he neglected to mention her name. If Will were to bring up this new interest, it would only mean hearing more ridicule from him. Sure enough, he _had _found another, and by the looks of things, he went after the same type. Still, he had to admit there was a slight difference between Elizabeth and this new girl Will had found himself infatuated with.

As he continued to stare, Alanna shifted anxiously from foot to foot. He looked as though he were comparing two breeds of horses rather than addressing a human being. Just like…

"Well, Ms. Livingston," he said, ripping her from her dark thoughts. "I hope my dear friend has done me justice. It would be a shame if his description was inaccurate."

He smirked at her, and she grimaced in return.

"So," he continued. "How is it that Will is not among you this evening? Unfortunate mis-hap, perhaps?"

Arthur, who stood behind Alanna, was quickly loosing his patience. He never liked Jack, and was struggling to maintain his composure. He was famous for beating around the bush, and he could take it no longer.

"He's been captured!" he said desperately, striding forward. "We were ambushed and Erebus took the _Dutchman. _If it weren't for Alanna, we'd all be dead by now. He's been your loyal friend all these years, and you're going to just sit on your high-horse and leave him to his fate!?"

Jack rounded on him, his face harder than it was a moment ago. Alanna quickly put herself between them.

"Arthur, please. We won't get him back just by arguing about it." She turned towards Jack, her eyes pleading. "Please, Jack," she said earnestly. "I know there's at least a shred of honor left in you. I've heard what you've done in the past and I'm sure you can do it again. Do…do we have an accord?" She outstretched her hand, praying he would take that step and join them.

Jack stepped back, taking in the determined faces of his friend's crew. Each of them had a fire burning within their eyes, a fire he hardly saw within his own crew, save for Gibbs. Still, as sorry as he felt for them, there was no reason for him to endanger himself or his men. Besides, they were under his command, seeing as his ship rescued them. It was totally up to him whether to go on this foolhardy, perhaps even dangerous expedition. Jack was no fool. He knew full well what Erebus and his men were capable of, having seen it himself. Too many ships had been lost to the _Raven_, and he wasn't about to become one of them.

He was about to refuse their proposal when a thought struck him. All throughout the years, it had been him who had owed Will. Whether being sprung from jail, to needing his blood to lift Cortez's curse, he always seemed to be indebted to the young pirate. But now the tables seemed to have turned. This time, Will needed rescuing. This time, Will's crew were on his deck, begging him to assist them. For the first time, the fate of someone else was placed into his hands.

_This could actually work for me _he thought. _If we succeed, Will might end up owing me next time._ His mind made up, he turned back to Alanna, who was still eyeing him warily.

"It seems you're right, Ms. Livingston," she said, taking her outstretched hand. "I've been thinking only of myself for far too long. Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs rushed to respond. "Aye, cap'n?"

"We're setting a new course. Take Mr. Cotton and expand the living quarters to accommodate our new guests."

Only now did Alanna notice a burly old man standing on the other side of her, a yellow and blue parrot perched on his shoulder. It continued to squawk merrily as Cotton followed Gibbs into the hull. As the crew floated away from the group, Alanna addressed Jack once more.

"Thank you, Jack," she said as he turned his back. "I figured you weren't totally heartless."

Jack couldn't help but grin. "All in a day's work, love. There are only a few good men left in this world, and I'm lucky to be one of them."

Alanna rolled her eyes, but said nothing for fear of changing his mind. She was about to turn to Arthur when Jack rounded on her again, getting rather close this time.

"By the way," he murmured. "If we're going to have any hope of catching up to them and rescue your knight-in-shining-armor, we're going to need a heading."

She sighed. They at least had that to go off of, unless Erebus decided to change his course. But he would have no reason to, considering he thought them to be dead.

"South," she replied. "He'll be keeping the same course since he believes we're no longer a threat."

Jack smiled charmingly. "Excellent," he said ushering her toward his cabin. "We'll have a look at the maps to assert where he's headed."

Before she made another step, he added, "Oh and just so you know, you have nothing to worry about. Elizabeth has nothing on you. You're far more attractive than she is, I must say."

This time, Alanna scoffed openly as she passed him.

"You're despicable."

Jack smiled to himself, as if recalling some wonderful memory.

"This should be interesting," he mused to himself, and followed her into the candle-lit cabin.


	18. A Desperate Plan

A Desperate Plan

Over the next couple days, Alanna, with the cooperation of Jack and his men, formed and reformed their plan to rescue Will, making sure everything would go as planned. Desperate to keep her ordeal from overwhelming her, Alanna kept herself occupied by investing in the tasks aboard the ship. This kept her demons away while the sun shown, but once darkness fell, they wreaked havoc on her unconscious. Too often she awoke abruptly, her body damp with sweat. Flashes from her encounter with Erebus darted through her mind, raw and unforgiving. As much as she wanted to seek solace within the confidence of her friends, she was forced to stay reserved. There was still a job to do, and she couldn't afford to lose their respect, especially under the watchful eyes of Jack Sparrow. He stayed well out of her way, but she could hardly avoid him for long, seeing as this _was _his ship.

It wasn't only Jack who noticed Alanna's strange behavior. Several members of Will's crew, Arthur especially, began questioning her about her current state. One sharp look from her, however, told them to leave it well enough alone. Though increasingly worried, they obliged, concentrating instead on their plan, which would very soon be put into action.

Meanwhile, unaware that the _Pearl _was rapidly approaching, the _Black Raven _sailed on, celebrating their recent spoils. Will, along with his ship, was captured and there was no one to stop them. As the crew continued their business on deck, Erebus was having his own fun below, shoving Will's recent defeat into his face. Erebus smirked for the billionth time that day, gloating at his captive. Will looked worse for wear, to put it lightly. He was against the wall, his wrists bound and tied to a light fixture attached to the wall. Having been beaten several times, his face and body were bruised and scraped, his lip bleeding from having been split for the second time. On top of that, the hopelessness of never seeing Alanna again was like a crushing weight on his chest, making it hard to breathe. She would no doubt be dead by now, as well as the members of his surviving crew. All he could hope for now was that his death would be quick and painless. Immersed in these thoughts, he barely heard Erebus's taunting words.

"So this is how you make your final stand, is it, Will? Broken and defeated at the hands of your enemy? I would have expected more from you."

Casually he stepped close to him, lifting his chin with the hilt of the dagger in his hand. He sighed disappointedly. "Your lover is gone forever. Your crew has abandoned you. And now you find yourself at my mercy. You stopped me from killing my target a year ago, but I must say your death will be far more satisfying." He moved even closer, his breath stirring the hair beside Will's ear. "Like it or not, Turner, I've won."

Laughing softly, he backed away, gloating at the pathetic figure in front of him. Fingering the dagger, he walked out of the room without looking back.

Upon entering the afternoon sun, the pleasure he got out of Will's torture quickly faded. His men were shouting franticly, saying that the _Black Pearl _was not but 100 yards away and rapidly closing the gap. Agitated by this new presence, he hurried to the helm and gazed into the spyglass. Not only was Jack clearly intending to catch up to and perhaps engage battle with the _Raven, _but it had appeared as though Will's crew, including Alanna, had survived and now joined him.

Now infuriated, he snapped the spyglass shut and turned to his men.

"Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" he bellowed. "If they want a fight, they're going to get it! Make sure the _Dutchman _is anchored! I'll have your heads if that ship is lost!"

As soon as the _Dutchman _was anchored and the line severed, a great rumbling sound could be heard from the starboard side as the anchor clambered into the water. With any luck, it would grab a piece of the reef below, thus causing the ship to swing around. Sure enough, the anchor caught, and the _Raven _turned abruptly around, the pull of the anchor splitting the wood as it did so. Below, Will was becoming acutely alert of the recent turn of events. As the ship turned, he struggled to keep himself upright. Eventually the ship leveled as the sound of cannons sounded off nearby. Having been so familiar with the _Pearl_, he recognized them immediately. Now more confused than ever, Will could only listen as the battle began, wondering whether or not he was going to be rescued.

At the helm, Erebus held firmly onto the wheel, now facing this new threat.

"Alright, Jack," he muttered to himself. "I was willing to spare you when you crossed me before, but I'll not be so merciful this time. Prepare to lose your beloved _Pearl_."

Aboard the _Pearl_, the crew was quickly preparing for the battle that would soon begin. However things would go, they vowed to stick to the plan unless something happened they couldn't control. As for Alanna, she faced this battle with both determination and fear. She would have to avoid Erebus at all coasts if she were going to have any chance of saving Will. Not only was he a skilled and dangerous swordsman, he had a power over her that went far beyond his physical ability. She set her jaw as the _Raven _came up alongside them, clutching her sword fiercely. If she could keep an eye on him somehow and make sure he didn't come near her, everything should go as planned.

"Now!" Jack roared, and at the sound of his command, Alanna, Arthur, and a few others grabbed their hooks and swung them into the air, all of them attaching to the _Raven's _deck. Effortlessly they swung across, instantly being met with an onslaught of attackers. As the battle began above, fresh cannonballs were being thrown into the cannons below, the spark of ignition sending them careening through the air, striking the other ship's hull. The war cries of the two crews joined in harmony with the booming of the cannons below their feet. In the cabin, Will continued to listen impatiently as shouts from the _Pearl_'s crew became clearer. Within seconds, the doors flew open as Jack came barreling through them. Will's startled expression quickly turned to a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Bloody hell, Jack," he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged as he sauntered casually toward his comrade. "Ask your girlfriend," he replied, cutting him loose. "She's been calling the shots lately."

Will's heart leapt. So she was alive, and what's more, she was just outside fighting to save him. Smiling with relief, he followed Jack into the thick.

The battle was worse than Will expected. Not only were his rescuer's numbers dwindling, but the _Pearl _was beginning to take on water, and fast. The effects of the constant cannon fire were taking its toll on the ship and it was sinking quickly. In addition to that, he couldn't find Alanna among the contributors of the fight. Before he could further his search, he and Jack were caught by a couple of Erebus's crew. Looking around franticly, he found an abandoned sword and picked it up without a second thought. He would have to find Alanna later, but for now his only concern was staying alive.

Towards the mast, things were just as bad if not worse. For Arthur, his most recent attacker had left him with a bloody gash along his forehead. Cursing madly, he rounded on his next opponent, consequently leaving Alanna to fight for herself. Up until now, he had kept a firm eye in her, coming to her aid despite her objections. As he further engaged in his duel, Alanna herself was bombarded with a fresh wave of adversaries. The brute was slightly heavy but well armed and equally skilled. Though it took a while, she was able to fend him off and finally land a disarming blow. As she turned back to assist her friend she stopped dead. A few feet away, Erebus stood facing her, smiling in mock welcome. Unable to breathe, she grasped the mast, staring in horror at her attacker. The worse had happened, and she could do nothing to escape it. Her world began to spin and the sounds around her were becoming muffled. Somewhere far away, she heard someone call her name, the urgency growing with each second. Beyond her, Arthur was screaming at her, desperate to get her attention. He was quickly being outnumbered as Erebus himself advanced on him. But Alanna remained where she was, frozen in fear. Too late, she realized what was happening and shook her head in an effort to clear it. Slowly, her senses began to return, only to be stunned when Erebus slid his blade into Arthur's chest, sending him to the floor. Satisfied, Erebus looked casually at his sword and wiped the blood from it with his shirt before moving on.

As the battle neared its end, a terrible shriek filled the air. Bewildered, the other men, Will and Jack included, stopped to wonder what made that horrifying sound. The battle was clearly not going in their favor, and if they were going to have a chance to escape, it was now. They abruptly fled their opponents and headed for the railing, seeing their only way out was to jump. The awful scream continued as the crew sailed into the water and Alanna, her world going black, realized with a jolt of recognition that the blood-curdling scream…was hers.


	19. Choppy Waters

Choppy Waters 

Alanna awoke slowly to a handsome face staring worriedly down at her, the outline of his face illuminated by what seemed to be Heaven's light. Her heart gave an agonizing jolt. She was dead. She had to be. The sufferings from before were now gone, and the face looming above her had to be that of an angel. The pleasure of the moment was stifled, however, when she felt a stiff, hard surface beneath her. This couldn't be Heaven if such discomforts existed. She inhaled, only to be met with the same familiar tang she associated with salt water. As her other senses gained strength, she realized she was on a ship and, if they had succeeded, she was safe.

Will stroked her cheek, relief spreading across his face. "Alanna…you had me worried there for a minute. Are you all right?"

With an effort, she slowly sat up. Around her, the men she had recently fought alongside were bustling about, making sure the _Dutchman _hadn't been damaged at the hands of her captors. It was late afternoon, judging by the position of the sun, and, if Alanna wasn't mistaken, it had been midday when they attacked the _Raven._

"What happened?" she asked.

With a sigh, Will drew himself closer to her, his eyes sad.

"Towards the end of the battle," he explained. "We all heard a loud scream. I figured it had been you, but the sound was too…well gruesome to be human. While our opponents were distracted, we decided now was the best time to leave, since we knew the battle had been lost. In the commotion, Jack fell behind. It wasn't until we were back on the _Dutchman _that I realized he wasn't among us. He…he was probably captured."

Another heavy sigh escaped him. Here came the hart part. It would be terrible, for they all had suffered a great loss, but she had to hear it.

"As we made our way to the back of the ship, I found something, or rather…someone. He was lying by the mast, not too far from where you had fallen. The body was so mangled I couldn't tell who it was. Only when I saw the red hair did I realize…it was Arthur."

He stopped, gauging her reaction. Her face remained blank until, with a wave of emotion, her memory returned. The battle was raging all around her, swords clashing menacingly. She had just finished fending off someone when she saw him. Erebus, in all his glory, was staring at her with that same glitter in his eyes. She must have frozen on the spot, completely unaware of what was occurring around her. Arthur, seeing her distress, must have tried to defend her, and was slaughtered right in front of her eyes. Whether from the emotional strain or the present grief over losing her friend, she must have fainted.

As the memory became clearer, her face contorted into a mask of anguish and disbelief, much to Will's dismay.

In an effort to comfort her, he rushed on. "There was nothing I could do, love. He was too far-gone. Everything was happening so fast. I was so worried about saving your life I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so sorry."

Alanna sat there, stunned. So it wasn't just some horrid nightmare. Everything she saw was real, and painfully so. When she finally turned to him, her face was hard. "Nothing you could do?" she repeated bitterly. "Nothing you could do?! There were a million things you could've done! Why save me when you could have saved him! He deserved to live do you hear me? He deserved to live!"

Will made a move to embrace her, be she shrank back.

"Please, Alanna," he pleaded. "You're in shock. You need to rest."

Enraged and grief-stricken, she stood and faced him. "I'm fine," she muttered. "I just need to be alone for a while."

Avoiding his gaze, she made her way to the railing, grasping the rope and hoisting herself up. Will, along with other members of the crew attempted to follow her, but she was quick to stop them.

"No, William," she said, her voice dangerously low. "You've done quite enough. I'm not some child that needs to be watched over all the time. I can take care of myself. Now, for once in your life, LEAVE ME BE!"

Stunned, Will was left standing by the railing, looking after Alanna as she climbed to the crow's nest. Myles, having witnessed the commotion, placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

"She'll come around," he said gently. "When she's ready. All she needs is some time to get over the shock."

Will looked at his friend, his eyes hopeless. "I feel so lost," he murmured. "At this point, I don't know which way's up."

Myles half-smiled and patted his captain on the back. "Have faith, my boy," he replied. "And all will be well."

As Myles turned away, Will looked once again to the heavens, praying that Myles was right.

High above his head in the crow's nest, Alanna curled up into a ball within the basket and sobbed. What was once a place of romance and grand adventure had turned into a living nightmare. She had lost two people she was dear to, and now faced an uncertain future. What would the next day bring? And what's more, would she be ready for it?

It wasn't until the sun had sunk below the waves that Alanna finally began to descend, feeling as though she was walking through a dream. While in the crow's nest, her mind had eventually cleared and she was once again filled with the grim purpose she had acquired after Erebus had attacked her. She stalked purposefully into the cabin, the crew looking on curiously. As expected, Will was leaning over his desk, with Myles looking over his shoulder. Upon her entry, Will looked up from the map, his face wary. Taking the hint, Myles walked quietly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

For a moment, no one spoke. Will gazed at her, uncertain. As promised, she had come to him, but why? Perhaps she realized the cruelty of her words and came to beg forgiveness. If so, there was a chance everything would be alright again. He did not press her, but rather waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. Finally, he was rewarded.

"We have to go back," she said hoarsely. "We have to save Jack."

Will blinked, taken aback. Of all the things she would say, that was the last thing he expected.

"Jack's fate is regrettable," he began. "But he knew what he was getting into when he joined us. If it's anyone's fault, it's his own. I cannot be held responsible for what happened."

Alanna gaped. "But he's your friend!" she said incredulously. "He risked his life to save yours and you're just going to abandon him?!"

Will was at a loss for words. He never thought her to defend his estranged friend, let alone having the desire to go back to that horrifying place.

Impatient by his silence, she went on. "If you don't treasure his friendship, at least consider this. The crew and myself would have died if he hadn't rescued us. You have him to thank for the woman who stands in front of you. He saved our lives, now we must at least save his. We owe him that much."

Confused by her sudden fervor, he moved away from the desk and walked towards her. When he got too close, he noticed she moved back a few paces, keeping them an arm's length apart.

"Alanna," he started. "Even if we were going to rescue him, we wouldn't know where to start."

But Alanna was prepared for that. "We'll find them," she said stubbornly. "We have to.

I swear by everything that is good in this world that Arthur will not die in vain. His soul will not have peace while that man lives."

Will sighed, moving toward her again, and was once more confused when she shied away. Determined to find out what she was keeping from him, he locked eyes with her.

"What is this really about?" he asked. "Would you really face Erebus just to avenge Arthur's death?"

He had struck a nerve and he knew it. She stiffened at the mention of Erebus's name, her eyes gazing at the floor. Confident, he pressed on. "You've been avoiding me since the day we were captured. Why? You won't let me come near you and you won't even look at me. What has he done to you that has made you this way?"

When she refused to answer, he strode forward, not giving her enough time to act. Ignoring her protests, he took her in his arms. She thrashed against him wildly, trying anything she could think of to get him off of her. Still, Will's embrace held. After a bit of a struggle, her wild anger gave way to broken, heart-wrenching sobs. Supporting her, Will knelt to the floor, holding her tightly against him. He rocked her back and forth, cradling her like a child.

"He raped me," she sobbed over and over.

" I know, sweetheart," he breathed into her hair. "I know…"

They stayed like that throughout the night, healing each other where they could. Ever so slowly, their relationship began to rebuild, growing on a much deeper level than before. As the sun rose, they proceeded to follow the path the _Raven _had taken, a path that would eventually lead them to their destiny.


	20. Phoenix Rising

Phoenix Rising

Even after a solid day of scouring the ocean, the crew of the _Dutchman _could find nothing of Erebus or the _Raven. _While preparations were being made on deck, Alanna and Will remained in the cabin, making plans of their own. Despite her best efforts, Alanna couldn't persuade Will to let her fight. As night fell, the argument continued.

"I've lost too much already," he told her for the billionth time. "I'll not lose you too."

Scowling, she tried again. "This is possibly going to be the biggest battle I've ever been in and you expect me to run and hide?"

As much as he wanted to forfeit the argument, Will remained firm. "As a matter of fact, yes. Alanna, I don't want to risk you getting hurt again. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Being tender for the first time that day, he cupped her face and gazed into the same sapphire eyes that had entranced him from the beginning. He sighed. "Look, it's more than your safety I'm worried about. If you were to meet Erebus again, I'm afraid that I won't be there to protect you. He'll use your fears against you like he did before. If anyone's going to go up against Erebus, it's going to be me."

Will held her gaze until she dropped her eyes. He was right, and she knew it. Despite her eagerness to join with her friends, she couldn't afford another disaster like the one the other day. The last thing she wanted was to have someone else's death on her hands. Reluctantly, she dropped her shoulders and sighed. "Alright," she said. "I'll…. I'll try to stay out of it."

Seeing he had won, Will finally smiled. "Thank you," he said, taking her in his arms. For all he knew, this would be the last time he would be able to do this, so he took his time holding her, embedding every touch into his mind. If he were to die in the morning, he wanted every remaining moment with her to last. Slowly, he lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, placing his hand on her heart. "No matter what happens, please know that."

Though her eyes filled with tears, Alanna smiled and did the same. "I do," she whispered back. And I always will."

In the glow of the shimmering candles, he leaned down and kissed her and, unbeknownst to Alanna, two tears slid silently down his cheeks.

Finally, as the sun began to peek over the ocean, a ship with pitch-black sails could be seen on the horizon, barely visible in the strengthening sunlight. Aboard the _Dutchman, _the lookouts shouted from the crow's nest, alerting the crew to the _Raven's _approach. Throughout the early morning, the two ships circled each other like a pair of duelists, one waiting for the other to make the first move. As the sun flooded the sky with light, Will emerged from his cabin, Alanna at his side. With fire in his eyes, he climbed onto the railing and stood to address his men.

"Gentleman!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of the crew below. "A new day dawns. What shall we make of it? What should we do with the fate that has been presented to us? Will we turn away and flee like a group of beaten dogs? Will we turn cowardly and run with our tails between our legs?'

It was a rhetorical question, but many of the men looked at one another, murmuring their disagreement.

"No," Will continued. "We shall not. We will face the enemy not with fear, but with courage. We will charge into battle with our heads held high, with our voices raised, and our souls joined as one. We shall not forget the ones we've lost, but we shall keep on fighting in their name." This last was said with a glance toward Alanna, who smiled in return.

"Take heart, men. If each of you listens to what I have said, we will emerge victorious. Now, with all of that said, there is but one thing left to do. Myles?"

Myles stepped forward obediently. "Aye, captain?"

Will grinned, his eyes blazing in the sun. "Hoist the colors."

Hearing those words, the crew began to smile and cheer as Myles hurried to raise their ship's flag. Within moments, a golden lion pawing at a pearl-white background was raised into the air, blowing fiercely in the wind. Smiling, Will hopped off the rail and walked into Alanna's awaiting arms.

"How did I do?" he asked

Alanna grinned. "I wouldn't have expected any less, Captain Turner."

Will laughed at the memory and kissed her. "Well, with what we're about to face today, it was the best I could do."

Laughing lightly, Alanna and Will walked arm-in-arm until they reached the cabin doors. Thinking quickly, Alanna drew him into the shadow of the stairs and kissed him with everything she had left. When they broke away, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Come back to me, my love," she whispered.

"I'll…try," he managed, and quickly slid out of her grasp to join his men. With a final glance toward the only man she ever truly loved, she closed the cabin doors and bolted them.

Toward midday, Will finally gave the command to start closing in on the _Raven. _With Alanna finally safe, he was determined to end this war once and for all. Whatever the price, he would pay it if it meant giving peace to the seas once more. If that price ended up being his life, so be it. At least he would die knowing he had done his job. At least he had truly done everything he had set out to do; and he regretted nothing. A smile touched his lips. At last, after this long rivalry, they would finally find out who was the better man and, consequently, who would come out victorious.

Aboard the _Raven_, the same thoughts were running through Erebus's mind. After so many years of waiting, after all the strife he had gone through on Will's account, today was judgment day. As he saw the _Dutchman _come around and head for his own vessel, he smiled wickedly. The battle had officially begun.

Within moments, the two ships were side by side, with men from both sides securing ropes and swinging across. Will took no time in disposing of his first wave of adversaries. His target was Erebus, and Erebus alone. Anyone who got in his way would be nothing but hindrances. Likewise, Erebus was quickly making his way past the men that blocked his path. Whether it be an enemy or one of his own, no one would stop him from getting his revenge. Absolutely nothing.

Down in the _Raven's _hull, Jack Sparrow was becoming increasingly aware of two things. For one, the commotion above could only mean that he was indeed being rescued. Secondly, if he were to join the battle now, they just might stand a chance. If his side won, perhaps he could take the _Raven _for his own. Having lost the _Pearl _in the last fight, he could easily use another ship. But if he were to join the fun, he would have to be very clever. Armed with an idea, he tried to make small talk with the man who was keeping him company just outside his cell.

"So," he tried. "How does a fine man such as yourself come to be guarding the brig when you could be doing _so _many other things?"

The giant standing beside the cell merely grunted, clearly unwilling to make conversation. Truth be told, the guard wished he could be anywhere rather than here. The talkative pirate was becoming more annoying with each minute and it was all the guard could do not to strangle him; anything to make him shut up.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Jack observed, strolling along the length of his cell. "Can't say I blame you, though. I'd be angry too if I were stuck doing guard duty while all the action is going on elsewhere."

As Jack expected, the guard turned toward him, his eyes suspicious.

"What?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "Well I'm just saying that you look like you could be a valuable asset to the battle up yonder," he replied, looking upward. "Why would a commander who clearly needs a man of your…abilities keep you somewhere were you're not useful?"

The guard scoffed. "Somebody has to make sure you stay put."

Jack smiled, though kept up his nonchalant tone. "It's a fine goal to be sure, but it is quite obvious that I'm not going anywhere soon."

Though suspicious, the guard saw that he did have a point. While contemplating whether or not to join the fight, the fight chose for him. With a gigantic _crash _the hatch that led to the brig was wrenched open and Gibbs came barreling down the stairs. His hair was askew and blood covered the majority of his clothes. With a clean punch, the guard was sent to the floor with a loud _thud_. He then turned to Jack, a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you," Jack said gratefully. "He wasn't the most pleasant of people."

Gibbs shrugged helplessly. "Anything I can do to help, cap'n."

"Yes, well, this rescue will be pointless if I can't get out."

Apparently Gibbs hadn't thought of that. "I suppose not. So how do we do that?"

Jack smiled easily at his loyal friend. "Leverage, my friend… always leverage."

Even with Jack joining Will's efforts, the battle began tilting in Erebus's favor. Will was having a hard time getting around Erebus's thugs in order to reach his target. It seemed that without their best fighters, they were significantly weaker than they had been the last time he and Erebus met. Though he and Jack fought well together, they were quickly outnumbered. As they ran past the mast, they were met with at least four blades, all drawn and pointed at their throats. Laughing, Erebus made his way through the group, his own blade pointed at his rival.

"Revenge is sweet," he said menacingly. "You know I never thought it would end like this. Oh well. A public death is as good as any."

The men surrounded Will and Jack, yanking the swords from their hands and seizing them.

"Great plan," Jack muttered. " 'Two for the price of one'. I like it."

Will ground his teeth together. It had gone exactly the opposite of what he had planned. Even as death looked him in the eye, he thought of only one thing: Alanna.

Within the cabin, Alanna could hear everything that was going on outside, but had no idea what was happening. She had no way of knowing if they had rescued Jack or even if her friends were still alive. Her doom grew when she heard Erebus's booming voice just outside the doors. She paced franticly around the front room. If Erebus had won, it was only a matter of time before they found her. She had to act quickly. But just the thought of encountering Erebus sent shivers down her spine. Uncertain of what to do, she walked toward the bedroom, her eyes wide with anxiety. She was trapped with nowhere to go. What could she do?

She sat on the bed, hopelessness sinking in. So this is where her grand adventure would end: her lover, out there risking his life for her while she cowered in the cabin like a child afraid of the dark. Her fear paralyzed her, choking her so she couldn't breathe. Like the darkness of the unknown, it surrounded every possible light, engulfing her until…

Then suddenly, the darkness began to vanish, releasing its grip on her. Searching around for her savior, a bright light caught her eye. Curiosity replacing her fear, she looked for the source of the mysterious light. Upon further inspection, she realized it was the blade of a sword leaning against the wall. The sunlight from the balcony, which was oddly open wide, splashed onto the sword and made it shine brilliantly. As she gazed upon the sword, it all started to make sense. Will had planned it all, from not letting her fight to setting the time to engage with Erebus. He purposely opened the doors to the balcony, letting the light flood in to touch the sword. He knew she wasn't going to fight until she was ready. This gesture was meant to give her the courage she needed. Her eyes misting, she bent forward to pick it up, holding the blade aloft. Her time had finally come…and she was ready for it.

Just outside, Erebus and his men had just tied Will and Jack to the mast facing the cabin. The others were sitting on the floor, bound by the wrists, also facing the cabin doors. Once they were secure, Erebus sauntered toward Will, sneering.

"Well now William," he said, fingering the hilt of his sword. "This has been a most interesting game…but I'm tired of playing. You escaped me before, but that won't happen again. Because you see, you have no one to save you this time." He smirked. "I do wish your young lover were here to see this. I'm sure she would _love _to watch you die."

"I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken," said a smooth, distinctly female voice. Erebus and his men whirled to face their inquirer. Erebus went white; Will beamed. Standing on the rail near the helm was Alanna, her form illuminated by the white sunlight. She looked like a warrior of Heaven, her golden hair whipping in the wind. Above her, the flag flapped noisily, almost roaring in triumph. In her hand she grasped her sword, the sapphire on the hilt blazing. Bewildered by this dazzling sight, the men backed away slightly. Alanna smiled softly, winking in Will's direction. She jumped nimbly off the rail, landing in a kneeling position. She stood and, still smiling, addressed Erebus.

"You once had power over me," she said confidently, brandishing her sword. "You used your cowardly abilities to force me into submission. For a while, it worked. But today is a new day. I have conquered my demons, but one thing remains. Erebus, I challenge you, here and now, to a duel…to the death."

Erebus's men made a move to seize her, but Erebus stopped them with a hand. "No," he said quickly. "If the princess wants to play, let her play." He inclined his head at Alanna. "As you wish, my lady," he murmured, and drew his sword.

Unconsciously, they began to circle each other. Alanna watch him carefully, watching for anything that would betray his first move. Her searching was cut short as he struck suddenly, catching her off guard. She looked up just in time to see his blade sweep inches from her face. She backed away, careful to keep her balance. They fell back into circling each other, watching each other more carefully than before. Alanna took a breath, focusing instead on every little thing around her. From the sea air to the sound of their boots on the wood, she let her body soak it all.

Erebus grew impatient. "Anytime now, little swan," he taunted. "If you intend to kill me, you're doing a poor job."

But Alanna ignored him, concentrating once more on his movements. Three times she attempted to land a blow on him, but he was too quick for her. Once she had to duck and roll just to avoid his sword. She got up slowly, panting. The sun was working its way over her head, making harder for her opponent to see her clearly. He struck at her a second time, trying in vain to get her to move into the sun. Though his skill was superior to hers, she held her own with the sun behind her. Now sweating, he circled her again, and this time it paid off. The sun began to creep over her shoulder as she moved counterclockwise. He feigned right, confusing her in the bright light. He slinked into the shadows, coming up behind her. She spun around, lifting her sword just in time to meet his. They met hilt to hilt, with Erebus gaining the upper hand. Using his strength to force her down, Alanna's knees buckled, threatening to fall. Somehow, she managed to shuffle him back into the light. With a surge of strength, she was able to gain her footing and was now staring him in the face.

"I'm through with you," she growled. With all her remaining strength, she slammed her knee into his groin. As he doubled, she kicked him, sending him to the ground. In the next instant, she was looking down at him, her eyes blazing.

"It's over," she whispered, and struck her sword into his chest, killing him instantly.

For a moment, the silence following Erebus's death hung, the only sound coming from the billowing flag and the hammering of Alanna's own heart. Slowly, she yanked her sword from Erebus's body and pointed it at his followers.

"If anyone wants to challenge me," she panted. "By all means, step forward."

In one swift motion, they all dropped their swords, the blades hitting the wood with an unceremonious _clunk._

Alanna smiled grimly. "I see." She turned to the man standing closest to the mast. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to release my friends, I'd be very much obliged."

Gaping at his captain's killer, he fumbled for his dagger and hastily cut Will, Jack, and the others loose. Unwilling to anger her further, the others nervously bowed, publicly showing their defeat. Will rubbed his wrists and went to stand beside Alanna.

"The _Raven _is ours, gentlemen."

A thousand cheers rose into the air. The combined crew of the _Dutchman _and _Pearl _openly celebrated with each other, clapping their comrades on the back and throwing their hats into the sky. In a daze, Alanna felt Will lift her onto his shoulders, cheering himself. A bright smile spread across her face. The battle was over. They had won.


	21. The Angel's Flight

The Angel's Flight

A week had passed since the war with Erebus had come to an end, and things on the _Dutchman _were beginning to change. The tension from the past few months had lifted now that their biggest threat no longer roamed the seas. The remainders of Erebus's crew were quickly put to use, now serving under Jack Sparrow's command. As he expected, he claimed the _Raven _for his own, making it as homey as possible. It wasn't the _Black Pearl, _but he was grateful regardless. As Alanna and Will made plans to sail back to San Juan, they begged Jack to join them. But he was quick to decline.

"You know I'm not big on social events," he said matter-of-factly. "You're much better at that than I am. Besides, your lady there deserves all the glory."

Beside her love, Alanna blushed and embraced Will tighter, surprised to say the least by Jack's compliment. He was hardly known as a man of many words, but his kind display of respect was welcomed. As his crew prepared to set sail, Jack drew Alanna aside.

"You know I really meant what I said back there," he told her swiftly. "Will really is lucky to have you fighting alongside him. I have a feeling he'll be a lot better with you than he ever was with Elizabeth. Trust me on that."

In the next instant, he was gone, striding to dispatch orders to the newest members of his crew. After making his final farewells to Will and his crew, Jack hopped aboard the _Raven, _and, with a final sweep of his hat, he and his new crew sailed away from the _Dutchman_, set on fire by the setting sun. As they gained speed, a round of cannons sounded off, signaling their final farewell. Alanna embraced Will from behind, laying her head in his shoulder.

"You know," she mused. "He's not so bad, once you get to know him. He really is a good man…and a pirate all the same."

Will nodded, kissing her forehead. "Yes," he agreed. "He's a little rough around the edges, but I think I like him that way."

They continued to stare into the sunset, watching the _Raven _until it was out of sight.

Three days later, they made port once again in San Juan, this time under much better circumstances. Upon hearing of their victory, Stefan and his family were ready to welcome them as they came up the hill. The servants branched out on either side of the sandstone steps, throwing rose petals and shouting their congratulations to Will and his crew. The moment couldn't have been more perfect. Erebus, Will's only true enemy, was dead and they were free to roam the seas in peace. A giant party was held to celebrate their accomplishments, which carried late into the night, just as the ones that were held aboard the _Dutchman._

The next morning, however, was not so pleasant. The sky, a clear, cerulean blue the day before, was now a dreary gray, a light drizzle descending upon the island throughout the day. They supposed it was fitting, since they would be paying respects to their lost comrades that evening. Alanna, try as she might, could not keep the forlornness from her heart as she stared out into the dreary rain. Lost in thought, she was startled when Will placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They'll never be forgotten," he whispered soothingly. "Not as long as we keep them in our hearts."

Alanna turned to him, fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. "I know," she said, though her voice shook. "It's just hard to let them go."

Will smiled sadly and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "It'll be all right, love. You'll see them again someday."

Alanna smiled, but her eyes filled with tears once more. Will said nothing, but embraced her, letting her cry softly into his chest.

As the day wore on, the storm began to lift, displaying rich spots of blue throughout the blanket of gray. Towards sunset, it seemed as though angels had touched the sky, rays of gold and crimson setting the clouds aflame. As the light flooded the simple bedroom, Alanna once again donned the sapphire gown; the locket Will had given her hanging from her neck. That magical night seemed ages from now as she gazed into the mirror. A woman sat where a naïve girl once was. This adventure, as wondrous as it had been, had changed her, though she was too proud to acknowledge it. A soft smile touched her lips when she saw Will, also donning blue, stood behind her, his sword hanging from his belt.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

With a sigh, Alanna stood and took his hand. "No," she confessed. "I don't think anyone could be truly ready to say goodbye."

After a short embrace, Alanna walked to the table beside the bed and picked up a medium-sized box. Within it sat Arthur's violin and Christopher's favorite pair of kitchen knives; the last remaining symbols of their friends' everlasting passions.

As twilight set in, Will and Alanna, along with Stefan and his entire household made a candle-lit pilgrimage to the highest cliff overlooking the ocean While Alanna carried the box containing her friends' most prized possessions, Will and Stefan followed behind carrying the swords of their fallen comrades. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft tread of the mourners walking up the trail, their candles flickering in and out of the light underbrush, and the constant sound of the ocean pounding against the rocks. All too soon, they arrived at the cliff, where two simple headstones sat. They read:

Christopher Penin Loyal sailor and talented chef Arthur Cummings 

Beloved fiddler and friend

After a few words were shared, two of Stefan's servants came forward and dug two holes in front of the headstones. Swallowing her tears, Alanna knelt and opened the box, first placing the knives into Christopher's grave, blowing a kiss as she covered the hole. Next, with a great heaviness in her heart, she placed Arthur's fiddle in the ground and repeated the gesture. She stood, but not before whispering, "Rest in peace, my friends. You will be greatly missed."

Wiping a few stray tears, she turned back to Will, brushing the dust off her gown. Will wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek

"That was a very thoughtful gesture, my love," he told her. "I'm sure they would have greatly appreciated it.'

Through her grief, she smiled. "I think so, too," she replied. "I think they're watching us right now."

As if on cue, the few remaining clouds passed to reveal two twinkling stars, both of which were winking at the couple below them. Upon seeing the stars, Will and Alanna looked at each other, the same thought crossing their mind: They were being watched over, and with any luck, they would be reunited with their comrades when their time came.

As the group began to filter back to the house, Alanna decided to stay behind for a few moments to say goodbye in private. Promising Will that she would follow shortly, he left to join Stefan, leaving her with her thoughts. She stood on the cliff alone, with the waves her only companion. Once again she knelt by the graves, touching the cold stones with reverence. This had truly been a journey, one filled with so many memories that were sure never to be forgotten. At that moment, as she looked to the sea beyond, she made a vow. If and when she returned to her own world, she would write every bit of her adventure down. Even with all the gruesome things she had experienced, she decided that, as a writer, each one deserved to be written. Her mind made up, she stood and began to walk toward the house when something caught her eye. An unknown object was floating on the water, barely visible in the darkness. Squinting to see it better, she moved to the very edge of the cliff. Thinking it to be a lost boatman, she leaned forward, straining to see the mysterious object. As she did so, however, her lack of balance returned and she toppled over the edge, her arms spreading like a pair of outstretched wings.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

" Breathe! C'mon, damnit, breathe!"

The voice sounded as though it was coming from under water, becoming clearer with each passing second. Alanna struggled to grasp why the handsome voice sounded so frantic. Suddenly, right when she thought her lungs were about to explode, she broke through the surface. To the stranger's great relief, the woman he had been working on for a solid minute was finally coughing mouthfuls of water out, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Now fully conscious, she looked around. White, electric lamps buzzed around her, their fluorescent light shining onto the sidewalk. Underneath her, she felt the warm, hard surface that could only be concrete. Also, she noticed the air was dry and warm, smelling distinctly of dust. It was official. She had, after what seemed like an eternity, returned home. The man who had saved her bent over her again, and she caught her breath. If she wasn't mistaken, her savior was a splitting image of a certain sailor she had met ages ago. Seeing him frown slightly, she spoke.

"What…what happened?" she croaked.

"That's an interesting question," he replied, his voice carrying a slight English accent. "Apparently _somebody _decided to take a dip in the lake. Not a good idea, considering you don't know what's down there or how deep it is. Anyway, I saw what happened and I jumped in after you."

Still in a daze, she failed to comprehend what he was saying. She glanced down her body, only to realize she was indeed wearing her 'Being good is overrated' T-shirt and her favorite pair of jeans, which were completely drenched. With a jolt, her memory returned. She was on her way home from seeing the latest Pirates movie. Also, she remembered how she wanted more than anything to be part of that world. She was standing on the balcony, when someone called out to her. She must have lost her footing and fell. Her eyes widened. The man watched her expression, his frown deepening. Maybe she was going into shock. He looked over his shoulder.

"Is the ambulance on its way?" he asked franticly to a blonde standing a few feet away.

"Yeah…it should be here really soon," she replied.

He turned back to the girl. "Everything's going to be alright. Your parents are on their way, ok? You're going to be fine."

Through all the confusion, Alanna managed to nod. In attempt to keep her comfortable, he took off his overshirt. Alanna was too focused on the god-like face above her to realize what he was wearing. Above a loose white T-shirt was a pale blue collared shirt, which he was now draping over her. Gently he lifted her into a sitting position, placing his legs under her. He laid her across his lap, relieving her from the hard concrete. He stroked her wet hair, his brown eyes kind. "What's your name, love?"

Shocked again by the familiarity of his words, it took her a moment to answer. "Alanna," she whispered. "Alanna Livingston."

He smiled. "It's a beautiful name. Mine's Jonathon. Jonathon Turner, but most people call me Jon."

Alanna's eyes widened. "T-Turner?" she gasped.

Surprised by her reaction, he was slow to reply. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "It's kind of a family name. It's been carried down through the years, father-to-son sort of thing. Since I have a house full of sisters, I'm the only one to carry it on."

Taking her silence for curiosity, he went on. "Actually," he pointed out. "This ring is also kind of a family heirloom."

When he held his right hand to the light, Alanna gaped. It was, if she remembered it correctly, the exact same one she had seen on Will's finger, the rich sapphire glinting in the light. As she looked at it in wonder, sirens could be heard approaching the neighborhood. Jon dropped his hand, breaking Alanna's trance.

"Finally," he sighed with relief. Sliding his legs out from under her, he lifted her into his arms, handling her as if she were a kitten. As he glided to the awaiting ambulance, Alanna began to wonder. Was that whole time she had been in the realm of pirates merely a dream? Had she made up the whole thing? Or, by some miracle, had she really been there? Unconsciously she fingered the locket around her neck. Her heart leapt. Under her fingertips, she felt the outline of an elegant S…in the shape of a swan.

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all my fabulous readers!!!! Your support has been awesome throughout the development of this fantastic tale. Without you, this story wouldn't be finished at all. I deticate this story first and foremost to YOU!!!


End file.
